


The Mage & The Ranger

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Basically an Omega, Canon-Typical Violence, Celibacy, Chains, Cheating, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Dark Past, Destiny, Disfigurement, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Everything has teeth, Fantasy, Few Males Can Bear Children, Flesh Eating Plants, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Forced Sex, Gabriel/Baldur - Freeform, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Loneliness, Lonely Sam Winchester, M/M, Mage Sam Winchester, Magic, Magic heals a lot of crap, Male Pregnancy, Mating, Monsters, Mpreg, Not for long tho, Omega Gabriel, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Patricide, Plants, Punishment, Ranger Gabriel, Rangers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellion, Rebels, Revolution, Rough Sex, Self-Defense, Sex, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Slow Burn, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Torture, Violence, Virgin Sam, War, Whipping, Wounds, for a little bit - Freeform, forced consummation, no alphas and betas, rare, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Sam is a mage who is forced into an arranged marriage with a ranger named Gabriel.What happens after is how they make a new life together, trying to adjust to this huge change thrust upon them with many other complicated aspects, like how they have to try to create a child together every month even though they don't even know if they can stand each other yet. But as destiny would have it, there is hope for them yet that they are exactly where they need to be for the good of all.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 61
Kudos: 101





	1. the ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, make sure to read the tags. This is angsty, especially at the beginning. There is non-con as Sam and Gabriel are both being forced into a sexual situation together.
> 
> Gabriel is basically an omega, but this is not an alpha/omega fic. Everyone is just normal human, and Gabriel is a rare male who has the parts necessary to have children.

Sam received the summons and sighed. He had known they’d eventually come, but he had hoped to have longer. He had hoped to be on his own just a little longer. Dean had been married off years ago, but he was a swordsmith, not a mage. Sam was surprised that they found anyone who would want to marry a mage. He wouldn’t and he was one. 

Mages were those who had natural magic abilities. Magic came as easily as sleeping or breathing. It was always a part of him. It always would be. He didn’t show it off, nor did he want to. Mages were not trusted members of society. Most people didn’t want to be near someone they didn’t understand. 

Magic was rare. Mages were rarer. If the mage and their magic weren’t compatible then the mage would die. Their magic would eat them up from the inside out. Only the strong mages survived, strong to match their magic. But it came at a cost, a life lived alone. Sam preferred the loneliness once he got used to it. Dean had been taken away so long ago, married somewhere that Sam wouldn’t be welcomed to visit. Dean would allow him to visit, but the city he was in… Sam would be watched at all times. He preferred solitude to that.

He had been called an abomination enough times to prefer to be alone.

And now, his solitude was coming to an end, he had been selected for marriage. The details were brief. He knew nothing about his new life companion other than that they were also male. Interesting. A rare breed for a rare breed. Very few men could bear children and that was what they were all being conscripted into marriage for. Their land was wild, creatures and fauna alike with teeth, claws, and a taste for human flesh. They had to keep their line going or else die out. It was a bitter life, but at least they were alive.

“Come on, Fluff.” He said softly to his horse. He saddled her up and mounted her. It was a three day journey, even for a mage. It wasn’t wasn’t safe for anyone out there, not for long. His magic kept the little nasties away, but bigger monsters could hunt a mage and potentially win. The wilderness was a place to keep his wits about him, not wonder or worry about a husband who would probably dread him as much as the rest of the world. Sam wondered how long it would be before they tried to kill him. A few people had tried. His father had tried to kill him when he first discovered his magic. Sam survived. John did not.

“Leave the horse.” Sam turned, hands glowing. Intruders were not welcome in his home. “Come with me. We will portal to the city. The wedding cannot be delayed any longer.

“Ministere!” Sam bowed as soon as he recognized the man. He was tall and thin, known by a love for food and what seemed to follow him wherever he went. Death. He and his three brothers ruled the cities. One ministere per city. Four cities total. 

“Enough.” The Ministere of Death spoke with authority. He was the least feared out of his brothers which led him to be grumpy at best. His brothers were less apt to care about the people under their care, worried more about keeping the monsters at bay than trivial things like basic needs being met and a somewhat decent morale. “We must go.”

“Mages aren’t allowed to portal on their own.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” The Ministere of Death held his hands open wide. “I have portaled here and will only wait exactly five minutes for you to put your horse away before I portal away again.” Sam rose from his knees.

“Of course, Ministere.” Sam stammered. He hurried to unsaddle Fluff, put her things away, and made sure she had enough water and food for the day he was to be married. “Be back soon.” He leaned over and kissed her nose. “I am ready, Ministere.”

“Good.” Ministere closed his eyes and then a spinning circle of light appeared. “Let’s go.”

When Sam opened his eyes they were inside a dark stone room. The other Ministeres were gathered, stern looks on their faces. The room was ready for a wedding. Sam swallowed hard. He was wearing traveling clothes, not a suit. “It will be a little rushed, but it will be binding.” He announced.

“Good.” The middle one announced. Sam never could tell them apart. “Bring in the other.” The heavy door creaked behind them and Sam turned to look upon his new husband. Two armored guards came in and then two behind them. Clanking chains connected the four of them to a slight slip of a man in between them. Their eyes met and the man quickly looked down on the floor. He didn’t look down quickly enough for Sam to miss the dirt and blood caked on one side of his face. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” They began. Sam stood at the makeshift altar, Ministere of Death starting the proceedings. The other man was physically dragged into place before the guards took their place at the door. Sam glanced over as the wedding sermon went on. He was a head shorter than Sam, but Sam was taller than most anyway. His chains were heavy, half keeping him in place. His expression pained. He was pale, his clothes were blood-stained. Had he run when he learned his new husband was a mage? Sam’s unpleasant thoughts occupied him until the time came to hold his new husband’s hands and kiss him on the lips. He kept it quick and chaste, but the man still turned his head, breaking the kiss almost instantly.

“You can take the chains off of him if you want.” Ministere of War spoke up. “But it’ll be your job to catch him if he runs away.”

“I would like the chains off of him now, please.” Sam asked meekly. “I can escort him to our room.” He felt sick about what came after the ceremony, but the letter had made it clear that there was no way around the consummation. They would be held in the Ministere’s chambers under close guard until the marriage was consummated and a potential seed for a child was sown. 

“Very well.” War nodded at the guards who stepped forward with the keys. Sam winced at the marks left behind on the man’s wrists and his ankles before he pulled his sleeves down. He was barefoot on the cold, stone floor, moving his feet before the chains came crashing down on them. His hair looked like gold in the torchlight and Sam wondered about the color of his eyes before he realized it was all foolishness. They were together out of duty and they would stay together out of duty. They would fuck out of duty, they would kiss at their wedding out of duty, but there would never be anything there but duty.

A guard led them to their room. Of course they would be sharing. There was only one bed, a grim reminder that they would be one flesh sooner than they would be ready too. Sam went to ask for some oil to maybe make everything easier but the door was shut in his face and then locked. He turned to face his new husband, but his back was turned to him. Sam was grateful there were at least candles as the room was warded. No magic.

“What happened to your back?” Sam asked. He noticed that the blood-stains were on the back of his clothes, over bandage wrappings. “Were you attacked on the way?”

“You could say that.” Ah, he could speak. His tone was scathing as if he wanted to keep Sam away in every possible way. Sam understood. He was the one who was more vulnerable in this situation. “Let’s just get this over with.” He turned around and turned his face up to meet Sam’s gaze. “I don’t like this and you probably don’t either. And since you seem like the type to take your time, let me make this clear, I’m not starving to death in this cell. Fuck me and let’s be on our way.”

“I have a small house in the woods.” Sam heard himself say. The man let out a sharp laugh. Sam wondered if every part of him had the ability to cut so deeply. His eyes that were so cold when he turned to face Sam held something else, something incredulous. 

“Where the fuck did they find you?” Sam’s husband snorted. “Great, sweetheart, I like the woods, now put your cock in me and get this the fuck over!” His voice trembled and he shut his mouth with an audible click. His frustration was palpable but Sam could sense what was underneath. The frustration wasn’t directed at him, but the faint trace of fear was. Sam’s hands shook as he helped his new husband out of his clothes. His skin was milky white where it wasn’t mottled in bruises and scars. The swathes of bandages hid parts of his chest. There were dark circles around his wrists and ankles, and to Sam’s indignation, around his neck. 

“What’s your name?” Sam asked, his mouth dry as he worked his own buttons free of their fastening, stepping out of his clothes quickly so not to leave this stranger alone in being bared. 

“They call me Gabriel.” There were bared teeth in that declaration as if giving Sam his name was the very betrayal of self.

“Gabriel.” Sam held the name carefully on his tongue. It was a good name. Noble. Strong. “I’m Sam.” He had a sudden realization that Gabriel probably didn’t know the truth about him since he knew nothing about Gabriel either. “I’m a mage.” Gabriel did start at that revelation, but then he smiled darkly. 

“I’m a ranger.” He tapped his fingers together. “Can we?” He glanced back to the bed behind him. 

“Yea.” Sam would rather be anywhere but there, trying to coax his cock into a body that would not accept him. But they tried for a few minutes before Gabriel let out a groan in frustration. He wasn’t opening up for Sam’s cock. Sam wasn’t sure how any of this was supposed to work. They were encouraged to remain celibate for their prescribed marriages. It was rumored to help the bonding process when it was both their first time.

“It’s not going in.” He sighed. He was flopped on his back, the pained look never fully leaving his eyes. He was in pain. No wonder he couldn’t relax. They were being forced to fuck in a marriage neither of them signed up for. No wonder he couldn’t relax. Sam could barely keep it up. “Can you use your magic powers to help us out?”

“They warded the room.”

“Fuck.” Gabriel laughed hopelessly. He leaned his head back and his eyelids fluttered closed. “What do we do now?” He asked. “I just want to get out of here.”

“How long have you been here?”

“A week.” Gabriel revealed. “I almost got away, but they caught me and dragged me back.” Sam sucked in a breath as that revelation punched him in the stomach. Rejection tasted like bile on his tongue. “I tried to hide that I was different than the other men, but they always fucking find out. Married me off as fast as they could once they knew for sure.” 

Sam hummed in response, not knowing what to say. He didn’t want to get married, but it still stung to know that Gabriel had risked his life to get away from this union.

“Did they tell you I was a mage?”

“No.” Gabriel said flatly. “They didn’t tell me a damn thing other than that I better be pregnant in the future.”

“There’s no rush.” Sam said. He got up and moved down to be closer to the other man’s waist and what lay below. “May I touch you?”

“If you think it will get us out of here faster.” Gabriel dutifully spread his legs and Sam wanted nothing more than to close them and to tell him not to worry. He couldn’t. He’d do his duty and he’d get Gabriel out of this room. If he really was a ranger then being so inclosed was probably torture enough. He skimmed his fingers over Gabriel’s knee, watching as Gabriel’s leg muscles tensed. He would probably kick Sam if they weren’t trying to somehow become one person. Sam wished he could ask Dean how it was done. Dean would know and Dean would help. He ran his hand down from the knee to Gabriel’s bruised, scraped ankle. “Is this hurting?”

“Ah, a lot is hurting.” Gabriel grimaced. “It’s not sticking out any more than the other spots.” Sam scooted further down and held Gabriel’s foot, using his thumbs to apply gentle pressure to the pressure points. Gabriel relaxed a little by the time he moved on to the other foot. “I know what you’re doing, but it feels too good for me to be properly pissed off at you.” Gabriel grumbled. “It’s working.” His body was relaxing. Sam kept his touch soft and soon Gabriel seemed to be half-dozing. 

“I’m going to try something.” Sam announced before he slowly skimmed his hand up the inside of Gabriel’s leg. He slipped his fingers under the other man’s limp cock and slowly but gently started to massage the opening he found there. “What is this called?” He asked. He knew what his cock and his anus were. 

“It’s a pussy.” Gabriel said matter of factly. “The semen goes in and a baby come out.” Sam touched it carefully, noting the tension in every part of Gabriel’s body. He teased the opening, dipping his finger in every now and then. 

“That’s better than whatever your cock was doing.” Gabriel confessed, although he had completely tensed back up. He was too dry and they needed oil to go any further. “It’s supposed to get wet when you mate. I’m supposed to produce slick.” Gabriel informed him. “I don’t know how. I just assumed it happened.” Well, if they needed wetness, Sam could improvise. “Holy-- what the fuck?” Gabriel almost jumped off the bed at the first dip of Sam’s wet tongue. He let out a pained sob as he eased his battered body back down. “Just keep doing that.” He gritted his teeth. “It feels good.” He added begrudgingly. Sam took the encouragement and keep doing that, finding out that the pink walls of the man’s opening seemed to be welcoming his tongue rather than trying to force him out. The opening was getting bigger! He used his fingers and his tongue together to open Gabriel up enough to take his cock, delighted when he realized that some of the wetness was coming from within Gabriel. 

“I-”

“Just do it, Sam.” Gabriel held up a hand a second later. “Wait. I can’t do it like this.” Sam watched as he painfully adjusted his position. “I can’t lie on my back anymore. It’s like fucking fire.” He dropped to his elbows and knees, ass in the air. “You can still reach. Just don’t put it in my ass. That’ll hurt without oil.”

“How do you know?” But Sam was careful, guiding his cock into the man’s pussy. Gabriel let out a little moan as Sam pushed all the way in. They had done it, at least the first part.

“Because I’ve been fucked before, Sam-a-lam.” Gabriel admitted. “Just in the ass though. No babies for me. At least, that was my hope.” Hope. A bitter, broken word as he was being taken and bred. “So you’re supposed to go in and out until you put your seed in me. It’ll feel good, I promise.”

“Okay.” Sam tried to move in and out, but his cock fell out.

“Just put it back in.” But Gabriel smirked, Sam could hear a smile in his voice. It wasn’t sharp or bitter, it was amused. And he found that he had just gotten a glimpse of the man under him. He did as he was told and tried again. Soon enough he found that he was getting the hang of it and it did feel good. That made him feel bad, so he gripped Gabriel’s cock in his hand, mimicking what he felt on his cock. Gabriel gasped in pleasure, laughing ever so slightly. “You’re a fast learner.”

“I try.” Sam was sweating and something was building in his belly. He had never felt anything like this. 

“Let it go.” Gabriel coached him. The pleasure overwhelmed the good and semen sputtered out of Sam’s cock into the warm, slick opening. Gabriel stiffened, making a face at the feeling. Sam felt a sudden surge of exhaustion, but he managed to pull out and roll over before he fell onto the bed. He didn’t want to hurt his husband. “Thoughtful.” Gabriel commented, curling in on his own side. “Now what?” His cock was half-hard, but when Sam went to resume stroking it, Gabriel batted his hand away. 

“I don’t know.” Sam sighed. They didn’t have to wait long as the door flew open and the four Minsteres entered. They peered at the couple before guards came in and dragged them from the bed. “Hey!” Sam protested the rough treatment as Gabriel was manhandled up. The sheets were inspected and a joyful grunt was uttered by the four rulers when blood was found. Gabriel flushed, squishing his thighs together but Sam saw the blood there too just before he did that. “I’m sorry.” He said quickly. He had tried to not hurt him!”

“It’s not--” Had his cock hurt him seriously?

“You’ve done good word, Sam.” A portal appeared. “Now go.” Sam stepped through and was ready to catch Gabriel when he was thrown into the portal, appearing on the other side in a crumpled heap.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m supposed to bleed.” Gabriel sighed into his shoulder. “It’s proof no one fucked my pussy until you.”

“But you did fuck.”

“Loopholes.” Gabriel grinned. “Now put me down. This your house?” He looked around, trying to get his bearings.

“Yes.” Sam handed him a shirt that was two times too big. It would do until Sam could buy him some things that fit him. 

“You think they sent me here naked because they thought it’d prolong my running away?”

“You can’t run away.” Sam’s heart jerked at the thought. Gabriel froze, regarding him carefully.

“Sure, I can.” He picked his words with care, testing.

“I’m not letting you get hurt out there.”

“Protective.” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. He pulled Sam’s shirt on over his head. It hung off of him like a tunic or a dress.

“I want to keep you safe.” Sam did. It was odd. They had just met under intense and stressful situations and here he was, wanting to keep him safe from more harm. 

“Let me go. I’ll come back when it’s our appointed time to fuck, but my duty is out there, fighting in the forest. I am a ranger for fuck’s sake, not some housewife for a mage.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Which part?” Gabriel’s lip curled up.

“That I’m a mage.”

“Does it bother you?” 

“It bothers others.”

“You didn’t answer the question.” Gabriel noticed.

“Neither did you.”

“No, Sam, it doesn’t bother me.” Gabriel answered truthfully. “Does that help?”

“Yes.” Sam admitted, looking down. Fuck. He was still nude. He grabbed a pair of underwear and pulled them on before tossing another pair to Gabriel.

“Huh. Must be lonely.” Gabriel commented before he turned his back on Sam again to put the underwear on. 

“Take the bed.” Sam nodded to the door off of the kitchen. “I have to check on my horse.”

“You have a horse?”

“Mages can have some company.” Sam stiffened. He hoped Gabriel wasn’t thinking on taking his horse.

“Yes, they can.” Gabriel surrendered on that point. “I’m going to bed. Good night, Sam.” He paused as if he would say something else, but then he headed off to bed, closing the door behind him. Sam would sleep on the couch or in the stable tonight. He’d give him space. Gabriel reappeared. “You should join me just for tonight. In case they portal to check in on us. Keep up appearances.” He hesitated before continuing. “I’d like to stay out of the Ministere’s cells.”

“I’ll be in.” Sam promised. “Don’t wait up.”

“I wasn’t.” Gabriel replied already retreating back to bed. Sam stared at the closed bedroom door for a minute before he smiled and headed out to the stable like he planned. 

“Fluff, I have a lot to tell you…. A whole fucking lot.”


	2. gone with the sunrise

Murderer. Sam closed his eyes as the word echoed around his head. Rapist. That was a new word that echoed soon after.

“Stop.” He clutched his head in his hands. He had done what he had to do. He hadn’t wanted to kill his father, he had just wanted to stop him from killing him. But his magic had found a body that couldn’t withstand it and had devoured John in front of Sam and Dean’s eyes, both helpless to stop it. He hadn’t meant to rape Gabriel. He didn’t have a choice. To disobey the summons of marriage and the marriage bed would be to be put to death.

“Sam.” There were two more hands over his hands. “Come back to me.” He opened his eyes and he was alone, just him and Fluff in the stables. Fluff was on edge though, only like she did around strangers.

“Gabriel.” Sam stroked Fluff one last time and headed into his house. He followed the call to find his husband. Gabriel had pulled him out, had interfered with magic, and hopefully he had been left unscathed. He was stronger than John.

“That happen often?” Gabriel was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. His hands were burned and Sam set to healing them with a few murmured words.

“Often enough. I can usually control it.” As in he worked so hard, his brain couldn’t punish him for his sins.

“So what happened tonight?” He had done the unthinkable to a person he considered innocent of such a crime. He had taken the man in front of him and even found some pleasure in it. Maybe he was 

“Too overwhelmed.” It was hard to admit that; it was hard to be vulnerable after a life of being shunned. 

“Huh.” Gabriel lay back carefully, easing on his side. He checked his hands, silently marveling on how Sam had healed his hands so easily. “You didn’t rape me, Sam. Thank you for getting it over like I asked.”

“You didn’t want it.”

“Neither did you.” Gabriel set his jaw. “The Ministere are the ones that forced us. Not you. Not me. We’re both victims in this.” His kindness eased Sam’s soul some. It was the truth. And while it was difficult to admit to himself that he had been just as forced as Gabriel, that in essence, he had been raped also. He shivered. “Get in the bed.” Gabriel ordered. “I’m not staying, Sam, but I will be back. I can promise to do my duty, that is all. I need to get back to my garrison. I need to keep fighting.”

“I can respect that.” Sam did as he was told, sliding into bed next to this almost complete stranger. “Don’t get caught.”

“No duh.” But Gabriel gave him a squinty smile. “I will be gone in the morning.”

“Okay.” Sam knew he should fight him on this, insist that he stay, but he didn’t have the heart to force this man to do anything else. “Please be safe.” The other man stayed silent and when Sam looked over he was obviously pretending to be asleep. Sam followed his lead through, closing his eyes and waiting for the sleep he feared might never come.

But whether it was exhaustion or the long lost comfort of sleeping next to another warm body, Sam slipped into a deep sleep.

The next morning he woke up with a start, pressed against someone else, someone he didn’t know. His movement stirred them. “Gabriel.”

“I’m still here.” Gabriel’s voice was raspy in the morning. Had he been tortured before their wedding? Had they hurt him until he screamed? “Not for long.” He added. “Nothing personal.”

“Let me tend to your back before you go.” Sam nodded to the bandages still wrapping the other man’s torso, under his borrowed shirt. Even if he wasn’t going to live with Sam, Sam would still make this a home for him. He’d still buy him clothes, find out what foods he liked to eat. Sam swiped a big hand over his face, a movement well tracked by the ranger in his bed. 

“Won’t that use up your magic?”

“I’m rested.” Sam suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. That concern was a thinly veiled attempt to get away and be done here for the next month. “And healing doesn’t take much out of me.”

“It did the last mage I knew.” Gabriel wrinkled up his nose.

“I’m stronger than most.” Sam wasn’t boasting. It was a matter of fact. The Ministeres always called upon him to do the most difficult mage tasks. 

“Hot.” Gabriel commented as if he was talking about the weather. “Fine. Patch me up, but no breakfast, no ale, nothing. I will be on my way.”

“Fine.” Sam had been on his own all this time. He could handle being alone yet again. Gabriel lay on his stomach after he stripped off Sam’s shirt. Sam cut through the bandages. He would burn them later. Gabriel wouldn’t need them after Sam healed him. “Fuck, Gabriel. Who did this to you?”

“Who the fuck do you think?” Gabriel cussed into Sam’s pillow. Whip wounds by the looks of it, but whatever whip they had used had carved gaping wounds. Sam could stitch them, but magic would be the way to go. Wounds like these could take weeks to heal. Sam closed his eyes, muttering under his breath, picturing the wounds healing themselves. Gabriel gasped. Healing could be painful, the undoing of the cleaving almost as painful as the cleaving itself. But then it was over and Gabriel’s back would be whole. “Cool party trick, mage.” Gabriel tested his back carefully. “I almost feel like myself again.” Sam opened his eyes, willing away the other injuries with a thought, even there. Gabriel paused for a moment, feeling the change. He chose to say nothing. Why encourage the sad mage any more than he already had? There was no way he was staying. Listening to the Ministeres was not one of his strengths. He stood up and dressed. “Thanks. You have any pants?” Sam gestured towards the set of dressers, his mouth a thin line. He didn’t want the other man to go. Gabriel didn’t seem bothered by his magic, in fact, he seemed to appreciate what he could get out of it.

Gabriel got dressed quickly and left, just like he said he would. He was still barefoot. The woods welcomed him, the plants and animals giving him his space. He had earned it. He had fought, clawed, and bled for his part in the forest. He made his way back to his men and women, what would have been a four day journey turning into one on the back of one of the bigger monsters. Monsters. Heh. Men would always villainize what they didn’t understand. Gabriel had taken the time to understand his once enemy and had found out the truth. Nature wasn’t their enemy. The animals and plants weren’t mindless monsters feeding off of them because they wanted to. They were defending their home, their very existence. The monsters were the Ministeres who were intent on destroying the land with their vile cities. The woods had just grown teeth and claws and learned how to fight back.

“I’m back!” He announced to his band of comrades in arms. 

“Gabriel!” There was joyous cries and many ran over to hug him or nudge his arm affectionately. He was home. He was where he belonged. He scanned the crowd, not finding the one he was looking for.

“I’m still here.” He turned to see tall, dark-haired, and handsome behind him. “I wouldn’t leave just because you got nabbed.”

“Baldur.” A wide smile spread over his face. “You’re here.”

“Did you fuck him?” A dark look came over Gabriel’s lover’s face. 

“I didn’t have a choice. They caught me and dragged me to the altar in chains.”

“You look fine now.”

“They whipped me bloody.” Gabriel’s voice took on a dangerous tone. “The only reason I am well is because I was married off to a mage. He took pity on my condition.”

“And your pussy.”

“Don’t cross that line, Baldur. I have to play by the rules for now.”

“Like you’ve ever fucking followed their rules before.” Baldur scoffed. “Gabriel, none of us would be here if you followed rules. I call bullshit. You like this guy. You actually like your fucking assigned husband.”

“Do not assume how I feel about anything!” Gabriel snarled, his hand dropping down to his knife that wasn’t there. Fucking Ministeres took everything and never gave it back! Baldur swung and Gabriel ducked. The blow missed him, but Baldur had him shoved up against a rock before he could get away. He was dragged off into the woods and his comrades didn’t bother to follow, assuming Baldur and Gabriel were up to their usual tricks. So maybe fucking in the woods was his calling card of sorts. He didn’t want to do it right now. “Stop! You’re hurting me!” Gabriel protested. Baldur responded by ripping Sam’s clothes off of him and taking him there on the forest floor. Gabriel was going to kill him when he got the chance. He was going to rip his limbs from his body. Gods, it hurt so bad. Fucker wasn’t even using oil. And his stupid fingers jabbing into Gabriel’s pussy like he knew what to even do with that. 

“You’re practically a fucking woman.” Baldur purred in his ear before he came deep inside Gabriel’s hole. Gabriel growled, baring his teeth. Baldur held him in place, jerking into him a few more times. “Remember me next time you let the mage fuck you.” He sank his teeth into Gabriel’s shoulder and Gabriel was grateful that the bite would heal before he had to go back to that little house in the woods. This was where he belonged. In the forest. In the wilds. Torn between humanity and something else. “You’re mine.” Gabriel let Baldur jerk him off, taking his pleasure while he could. “I’m off on a supply run.” Code for Baldur was going to let him cool off before they were off fucking again. Gabriel’s anger was already cooling. This was what he knew. This was his person. This was their love. And it spat in the face of the Ministeres and their designs, just like the rest of Gabriel. 

Baldur left and Gabriel took a few minutes to gather up his shredded clothes before limping over to the stream. His thoughts wandered back to the sad mage in the woods as he sank into the cold water and washed Sam and Baldur both off. His pussy and ass were both sore from Baldur. Sam had been kind, much kinder in his treatment of Gabriel and his body. It was odd. It gave Gabriel something to ponder. 

He slunk back to camp, back to his tent. He was eager to be wearing his own clothes. Tomorrow he would lead like he always did, but for tonight, he just wanted to sleep. And this time he would be sleeping alone.


	3. flight risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s a little shorter, but I needed to stop it there to set up for the next chapter.

Sam kept busy the next month. There were always villages that needed healing. Small monsters that needed fighting. Rich lords that favored cursing and hexing. He found work where he could to distract from how empty his home felt. He filled it with things that Gabriel might like when he came back, made Gabriel his own space, and stored all the things there. Sam was lonely and it fucking stung to admit it.

It had been a month. Sam looked around his home that spoke of another person living there and yet was so empty. He sighed and started dinner, wondering if he would be eating alone again.

“Hey.” He glanced over his shoulder to see Gabriel walk in. The ranger walked with a surety that Sam desired, yet cautiously enough to dodge danger if it came to it. “Is it safe?” Sam nodded and Gabriel closed the door behind him and locked it. He looked good. He looked healthy. His eyes shone in the candlelight and his hair had grown longer. It started out straight but the ends were tangled curls that Sam found he maybe wanted to touch.

“Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Thank you.” Gabriel sat down near the door, taking his boots and socks off. He was dressed in his own clothes and they fit him well. He had his weapons too, new ones to replace what the Ministere had taken. He looked almost dangerous. He looked good. He looked up and caught Sam staring, smirking so that the mage turned and focused on what he was doing instead of the other man. “Nice to be missed.” Gabriel said carefully. Sam glanced back, humming a non-committal response, not wanting to be hurt any more than he would be when Gabriel left again. “So about tonight…” Gabriel began. “You think you could do that tongue thing again?” When Sam looked over his shoulder again, he noticed Gabriel’s cheeks were pink at his own request.

“Yea.” He answered. The stew was finished so he served them both.

“You changed the house.” Gabriel observed. There was a wildness about him that Sam hadn’t detected before. It ran deep where it changed into something else entirely. Rebellion. Sam jerked away from that discovery, his long legs bumping the table.

“Made space for you.” Sam replied simply, focusing on his food.

“I can’t stay.”

“You haven’t tried.” Gabriel seemed surprised by that challenge, tilting his head slightly as he stared at Sam. 

“I have people depending on me.” That was one way of putting it. There was no way he could tell Sam the truth about him. What he was really fighting out there in the woods. “I have people who will die if I abandon them. You won’t.” Sam’s eyes flashed and for the first time since before they were one, Gabriel felt a trace of fear. Sometimes he spoke and did shit without thinking, and sometimes the person or creature he did it to could hold their own. Sam held his tongue and that made Gabriel feel worse. Dinner was quiet. Even the visit from the Ministere was quiet. Death was satisfied to see them both present and portaled out. “Shall we?” Gabriel broke the silence. Sam nodded and slipped away to the bedroom, Gabriel following behind.

This time, Gabriel came on Sam’s tongue, fingers grasping at the mage’s hair, trying not to squeeze his face between his thighs. How the fuck Sam did that, Gabriel didn’t know, but he sure fucking loved it. It felt way better than anything Baldur ever did. “You didn’t use magic, did you?” Gabriel shuddered, pleasure still sparking within.

“Magic-free.” Sam raised his head. Gabriel was drawn to those pink lips, still wet from his climax. That was all kinds of hot to Gabriel. The ranger leaned over and kissed those lips, grinning to himself before he kissed Sam again. Sam knew how to make him feel good, something Baldur was pretty fucking lousy at. He didn’t kiss Baldur, and while he knew he was giving away part of himself to Sam that Baldur could never know about, he wanted to. Sam made him feel better than Baldur did and that was saying something he’d never say out loud. Sam kissed him back hesitantly and then pulled back. “Who is Baldur?”

Gabriel pulled back as if he had been burned.

“You fucking read my mind?!” He accused. The volume of his voice made Sam wince.

“No!” He stood. He was still wearing pants as they hadn’t gotten to that other things yet. “You were thinking it so loud when you kissed me. I tried to tune it out, but I couldn’t.”

“Bullshit!” Gabriel shouted. He jumped up, grabbing his clothes and dressing as he stormed out of the house. Sam ran after him but he was gone by the time he made it outside.

“Fuck!” Sam kicked the door frame. He shouldn’t have said anything, but the sense of pain that he had felt when Gabriel had thought that name… he wanted to protect the ranger and had lost him all over again. Fuck. What if Gabriel didn’t come back? They’d kill him. And if Sam forsook his duty, they’d kill him too. Powerful mage or not. Duty always came first.

Gabriel made it back to camp in record time, nearly killing the beast he rode. He burst into camp, startling them all. It was morning after all and they didn’t expect him until that night.

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting fucked?” Baldur sneered, picking at his food. Gabriel knew he was jealous; he knew that he shouldn’t rise to the occasion, but it pissed him off. Baldur could ruin everything if Sam went to the Ministere. And considering how Gabriel had stormed out, quite untucked… Sam could go to the Ministere and it’d be all over for Gabriel.

“Shut the fuck up.” Gabriel snarled. “I’m never going there. Never fucking again.” Sam has scared him. They had gotten too close and well, Gabriel had forgotten about mages having magic that wasn’t all that controllable. He believed Sam’s story oddly enough but he was scared. He didn’t want fucking Baldur to be the reason the Ministere finally killed him.

“Well then.” Baldur smirked. “I guess I’ll have my hands full trying to pleasure you from here on out.” Baldur wouldn’t know how to pleasure Gabriel like Sam did, didn’t know how to his tongue for anything but vitriol.

“Go fuck yourself with a branch, Baldur. You’re not touching me either.” Baldur stood up, putting his plate down before sauntering over.

“Someone is menstruating.” Baldur sniped. Gabriel lost it. He couldn’t explain why he was so angry. Perhaps it was because part of him had almost trusted the damn mage before he was so quickly reminded why mages couldn’t be trusted. “Did you remember why mages are shit?” Baldur snorted. “You remember that a mage killed your brother?”

“My brother was an asshole, even more of an asshole than you!” Gabriel backhanded Baldur, sending his head to one side. The people gathered at the fire fell deathly silent. Baldur wiped his mouth, glaring at his estranged lover. “We’re fucking over.” Gabriel spat at the ground near Baldur’s boots. “You touch me again and I’ll cut your balls off.” Baldur smirked at that.

“You’ll be begging for my cock within a month, bitch.” And without so much as a backward glance, Baldur left Gabriel standing there alone, chest heaving from exertion.

“You all right?” Bobby asked from the fire. “We’ve got another plate here for breakfast.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel came and sat down on the log nearest him. “I’m fine.”

“He’s never treated you right.”

“He’s all I’ve known.”

“Then let me tell you from my own experience, boy. He doesn’t treat you right.”

“I don’t think I’ll fare any better with the Ministeres’ pet mage.”

“He might surprise you.” Bobby shrugged. “Have you given him a chance?”

“I can’t afford to.” Gabriel protested weakly. “I have all of you to protect.”

“We can handle ourselves, Gabriel. And you just might find the load a little less heavy with someone to help carry it. All Baldur does is make it heavier. He shouldn’t have brought your brother into it.”

“I’m glad my brother is dead, Bobby. He was a danger to us all.” 

“Huh. You and the Ministeres can agree on something.” Bobby cracked a tiny smile as he heaped Gabriel’s plate up with more food than he should eat. They had food reserves to think of, but he found that he was suddenly ravenous after riding through the night. Forget riding Sam’s tongue. He felt a flush throughout his body and he sighed. “You really not going back?”

“I can’t.” Gabriel said. “I’ll put us all at risk if I do. He picked up on Baldur. He doesn’t know the whole truth, but he will if he sees me again. He’ll read it all there.”

“You’re a good leader.” Bobby gave a rare compliment. “I hope the cause is worth the sacrifice.”


	4. second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: torture, rape, disfigurement/dismemberment.
> 
> disfigurement/dismemberment is temporary (cuz magic) but it's still disturbing.  
> this being said, this is the darkest chapter of the fic and it will slowly get brighter from here on out.

Another month went by. Gabriel felt the call to return to Sam, but he resisted. He wasn’t going back. He wasn’t risking his people. His life wasn’t worth all of theirs. He felt a little sad though that he’d die because of this. They had to catch him first, but still. This would probably be his end. Sam deserves better than whatever this was between them. Fucking mage had rearranged his life, added on to his home for him. And he had left. He just couldn’t give the rebellion up. He had to fight for what was right.

“Gabriel.” He looked up to see Baldur in the door of his tent.

“What are you doing here?” Gabriel curled his lip up. He was not happy to see Baldur by any stretch of the imagination.

“Look, I’ve given you space. Isn’t time you’ve calmed down?”

“Don’t tell me how to feel about assholes.”

“Ah, I’m still the bad guy I see.”

“Were you ever the good guy?” Gabriel deadpanned. Baldur made a scoffing sound. He came in in the tent, drawing a blade when Gabriel tried to move away.

“You want to see how bad I can be?” He grabbed Gabriel, effectively disarming him and tossing his weapons to the ground. “I have something to show you and I don’t trust you to not injure me.”

“That usually means you shouldn’t do it.” Gabriel fired back. He couldn’t ignore the fear pulsing at his core. He should have gone to see Sam if just to get away from Baldur.

“Aren’t you finally wising up?” Baldur laughed. He dragged Gabriel from the tent, knife at his throat. Gabriel’s people parted for them only because of that knife at Gabriel’s throat. “Did you know there’s a price on your head? The Ministere want proof that you are as rebellious as they come, as rebellious as your brother.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because your ass isn’t worth not turning in.” Baldur smirked. “And you conveniently didn’t return to your stupid husband.”

“He’s not stupid.”

“He trusts you. He’s stupid.” Gabriel couldn’t argue with that logic but he still felt offended on Sam’s behalf. It wasn’t the mage’s fault he had been stuck with Gabriel. Marriage had been a punishment for Gabriel, but two months and he knew he had lucked out with Sam and his patience. And that tongue…

“Please don’t do this.”

“You don’t even know all that is going to happen to you.” Baldur’s threat came more true than he would ever know. He raped Gabriel in the forest and then turned him in, handing him over to the Ministere of Famine, naked and freshly fucked.

“Unfaithful slut.” Famine looked down on Gabriel and ordered his torture and disfigurement. He lost his voice from screaming by the time they were done. He lost a lot of blood and his cock. And then they brought in the last person Gabriel wanted to see. They brought in Sam.

Sam had waited until the new day to report Gabriel as missing. He had sent for Death, telling him that Gabriel had run. He had been portaled to Death’s city immediately. They went deep down into the bowels of the dungeons, screaming and crying bombarding their ears. Sam winced. He hated the flagrant suffering that the Ministeres inflicted on their people. But the other option was to let them all be devoured by the wilds and the things that lived within those wilds.

“You did the right thing calling me, Sam.” Death told him with a grim look. “We had him delivered to us this morning. No wonder he couldn’t show up. They caught him fucking another.”

“What?” That pricked Sam’s heart. He knew it shouldn’t. It probably wasn’t that personal, but still it was. Gabriel never gave him a chance. It hurt. 

“Yea, real shame. I hoped he’d turn his ways around with you. He was practically out of chances with the other Ministeres when I offered you up.” There was a lot there to unpack, but Sam was focused on Gabriel. He did notice that he seemed to have favor with his Ministere. 

“Is he all right?”

“I am to take you to him.” Death paled if that was possible. He was already a ghostly white. “It won’t be pretty.” Sam was led into the farthest cell from the door. Gabriel was inside or what was left of him. He was on his knees, his arms stretched out by chains. There was blood, so much blood. 

“How is he still alive?” Sam wondered out loud. He had to say something or else the horror he felt would show on his face. He couldn’t let them know how he felt about this. Gabriel’s skin was split in so many places, gaping bloody wounds that seeped. “How does he have any blood left to give?”

“His life hangs in the balance.” The other Ministeres turned. “We have kept him alive for you. You must know his sins and then decide his fate.” Sam was escorted to a chair that had been dragged there. “Observe.” Sam gasped, trying to twist away from the images that came unbidden. They were there by magic, so no closing of his eyes would stop the disgusting display playing into his mind. Gabriel was being set on by a brute. Baldur. Sam realized when Gabriel opened his eyes, sagging against his chains, willing that one, weak thought Sam’s way. The ragged pain that Sam had picked up on became clear when Baldur attacked, ripping Gabriel’s clothes off with force. Memories ripped through the both of them, memories that Gabriel was finally willing to share. The force Baldur always used with him, the rape that he had been so accustomed to as love. The cruel words Baldur would whisper in his ears. His sharp fingers where they didn’t need to be. Sam had to watch as his husband in name only was fucked, no, raped against an outcropping of rock. The images only stopped playing when soldiers came and arrested the two of them. Gabriel let out a shuddering breath, nearly passing out at the mental exertion. 

“Where is the other man?” Sam asked. He wanted to see Baldur, he wanted to make his inside burst into an explosion of blood and guts. He wanted to make him pay.

“We don’t have him in custody.” Pestilence spoke up.

“Why the hell not?” Sam’s voice shook in outrage. Death gave him a warning look as the other Ministeres adjusted their robes in a mockery of nobility and forbearance.

“He didn’t have the history Gabriel has. It was his first offense.” War spoke up, a smug look on his face. No, not smug, self-righteous. Sam couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being lied to in some way, that there was something that wasn’t being said. Death didn’t know, but the other three did. Collusion. “We showed him mercy.”

“Mercy?” Sam drew himself up to his full height and they all stepped back. He wasn’t the simpering mage he preferred them to think he was. He had killed. He had killed on his own and he had killed for them. “And what do you call this?” He gestured to Gabriel, hanging onto life by a thread and two chains. “Where the fuck is his cock?” Sam was going to throw up when all was said and done. The cards had been stacked against him and Gabriel from the beginning. But he had been the wild care they didn’t account for. They didn’t factor in that he might care. Well, Sam realized that the other three Ministeres hadn’t accounted on that, but Death had. There was definitely more at play here than they were all letting him in on.

“You can heal his cock if it displeases you.” Famine made a face. “It’s not like he needs it.”

“I liked it where it was.”

“I gather that you’re keeping him.” Death spoke up.

“Yes. We will properly try marriage and if this happens again then I will hand him over to you for a more permanent judgement.”

“Will you seal it by a blood transference?”

“You really do want him dead.” Sam nodded his head though. Gabriel was going to need a transference either way. Sam just wished it wasn’t his blood. His blood was magic, hungry magic looking for things to devour like everything else in this godforsaken land. Gabriel probably wouldn’t survive.

“I will oversee the proceedings.” Death announced.

“I will help.” Pestilence added. They all moved to a much cleaner chamber, Gabriel strapped to a bed in the middle of the room. A needle and a tube were attached to Sam’s arm, in a vein, and the end was attached to Gabriel’s arm, pumping into a depleted system. Death healed some of Gabriel’s wounds, but there were others that would not heal with magic. They had been inflicted with warded weapons. Only time and care could heal those wounds. Sam worked on healing the member that had been cleaved clean off, fighting nausea the whole time. Finally, Gabriel’s cock was whole and restored, but Sam knew without a shadow of a doubt that both of them would bear the scars of this moment for a long time. Gabriel passed out afterwards and Pestilence left. Death finished up the ritual and Sam closed the connection, healing both of their arms. Only time would tell if they could overcome this.

Death lifted one of Gabriel’s legs, using a sharp scalpel to cut the ligaments at the back of Gabriel’s knee, effectively laming him for life. It would heal, but even at best, Gabriel would have a pronounced limp the rest of his life. It was symbolic and literal. No more running for the ranger. His consequences had all caught up with him and now he had to live with them the rest of his life. 

“He’s all yours.” Death said. Sam hadn’t done a damn thing, but now he had his arms full as he portaled back to his home, carrying Gabriel and his consequences into the second and final chance at a new life together. Only this time, Sam was carrying doubts. He had known the Ministeres were capable of dark and terrible things, but he had never been so fully exposed to such monstrous deeds. How could he work for them as if nothing had happened? Everything had changed and now Sam didn’t know what to do regarding all of that change. He would take care of Gabriel, nurse him back to health, and hope that this time the ranger would be more open to sharing a simple, quiet life with him out here in the woods.


	5. construction

Sam collapsed on his own bed, thoroughly exhausted. He hadn’t used reconstruction magic so heavily in such a long time— it had taken its toll. He needed to rest. Sleep would be the best method for now. He fell asleep almost instantly, tumbling into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

Gabriel woke up with a scream. He covered his mouth with his hands, trying to stifle his own screams. He remembered pain, so much pain, and yes, the pain was still there but it was fainter than it had been. The pain was more bearable unless he moved too quickly. Then the room spun and he was left gasping for breath. He reached down and grabbed his dick. It was still there. Even in the crazy amount of pain he was in, he had been so sure that they had cut this off for cheating on his husband.

“Easy.” The room spun some more as he turned to see Sam sitting near his bed. Speaking of his husband… there he was looking concerned. Gabriel wondered where he was. He assumed he was in his own bed since he didn’t recognize this as the mage’s.

“Where are we?”

“Home.” There was pain in Sam’s expression and Gabriel could guess why. 

“Guess I’m stuck here now.”

“You have yourself to thank for that.” Sam replied. “Are you hungry?”

“Not really.” 

“Are you in pain?”

“Some.” 

“Drink this.” Sam handed over a tonic. He had boiled some as a precaution when he had first woken up. “It will help with the pain.”

“Great.” Gabriel was sullen, and while Sam wasn’t to blame for his house arrest, he was part of the problem. He had never wanted to be married. “Thanks.” He huffed. Sam pressed his lips together, displeased at something that he wasn’t saying, but he didn’t say anything. He watched Gabriel drink the tonic before taking the empty bottle from him.

“Sleep.” Sam got up, already leaving. “It will help.”

“No fucking duh.” But Gabriel was already feeling his body relax, his eyelids fluttering shut. The pain slowly left his body and he found himself falling asleep. Good. He wanted to get the fuck out of here and if sleep was the only way he could do that then so be it.

He was out for two days. Sam had stressed over him, sneaking healings in here and there, so minute so the Ministeres wouldn’t detect them. Gabriel felt the difference though when he woke up. The fact he was able to sort of breathe was a dead giveaway that the mage had broken some of the rules for him. He couldn’t help but resent the mage. Sam should have let them kill him. Keeping him alive and caged was the worst punishment possible. The Ministeres knew that, that’s why they allowed it, even if Sam was oblivious.

“You’re awake.” That wasn’t Sam’s voice. He looked over to see Bobby sitting by his bed.

“What are you doing here?” Gabriel hissed, his eyes opening wide. “You can’t be here.”

“If you’re going to be an idiot and sulk as one of the most powerful mages to ever live fawns over you instead of you recruiting him, then yes, I am fucking going to be here.”

“I am not sulking.” Gabriel said petulantly, confirming that indeed he was sulking. “I hate a cage, even one as comfy as this.”

“It doesn’t have to be a cage if you don’t want it to be.” Bobby leaned forward, a twinkle in his eye. “The mage likes you, why on earth he does, we will never know. It sure isn’t because of your warm and inviting aura.”

“Bobby, I just had my dick cut off!” Gabriel was annoyed. Good.

“And he reconstructed it, and if I daresay so myself, made it a little bigger.”

“Bobby!” Gabriel was somewhat scandalized. No. He was completely scandalized

“What I don’t understand is that you have a hot man who is willing to treat you decent and you’re what-- pining over Baldur?”

“Don’t bring him up.” Gabriel shut down, his voice going flat.

“Then get over him.”

“I am over him, Bobby.”

“Then why are you giving Sam a hard time? Seduce the hell out of that boy and get him on our side before it’s too late. We need our fearless and charismatic leader back and pronto!” In the other room, Sam listened intently, wondering if he should tell them that he could hear every word that they were saying. Bobby didn’t know how badly Baldur had hurt Gabriel. Bobby and Gabriel didn’t know about the speck of life trying to grow in Gabriel’s womb. Sam had a feeling the child wasn’t his, but he didn’t mind. It was a way to protect the ranger from more harm. It would be a way for protecting them both from being forced back into bed with each other. Sex was supposed to bring people together, not force them apart. Sam wanted Gabriel to want to be around him, and so he withdrew. He gave Gabriel and Bobby space for as long as they needed. He focused on his work, warding the property so no one could visit and no one could leave.

“It’s been weeks.” Gabriel confided in Bobby finally. “I haven’t seen Sam in weeks.”

“He’s giving you space, boy.”

“I can’t seduce him if he isn’t here!”

“Then you probably won’t be able to seduce him even if he was here. He’s a mage, Gabriel. He probably knows the whole plan.”

“I think I’m pregnant.” Gabriel announced a second later. 

“Is that why you think he’s been absent?”

“It can’t be his. It’s too soon.”

“Who’s is it?”

“Probably Baldur’s.” Gabriel all but spat. 

“You fucked with him enough, why are you all upset?”

“Because he betrayed me, Bobby. He set me up. He raped me and then sold it off as cheating to the Ministeres. They ate it up because they hate me. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for Sam and the Ministere who favors him.”

“Sam has a Ministere patron?” Bobby frowned. “How?”

“Death likes him.” Gabriel shrugged. “Honestly, Death called for Sam to make the choice about my life or death and the Ministeres agreed. And Sam… of course, he tried to save me. He’s got a fucking savior complex.”

“Have you actually tried talking to him or do you just assume a bunch of crazy shit about him?” Bobby snarked, rubbing his own beard thoughtfully.

“Shut it, Bobby.” Gabriel huffed. “I can’t let this guy in. It’s too dangerous.”

“I mean, yea, the last person you trusted was Lucifer.” Bobby joked. Gabriel paled and then stiffened as much as his injuries would allow.

“I don’t think I will ever recover from Lucifer.” Gabriel said resolutely. “He taught me things I can never forget, nor should I. We can’t trust anyone in this world.”

“We should be careful in this world, but we can still trust some.” Bobby reached over and took Gabriel’s hand in his own. “Give Sam a chance. I think he’ll surprise you. Anyways, I’m not leaving here until you do.”

“But the others!” Gabriel protested.

“Will have to wait until you get your act together, now won’t they?” Bobby’s eyes sparkled. “I wonder just how long they’ll have to wait.”

“You know what, Bobby? Fuck you!”

“Naw, I don’t think so, honey. I don’t want Baldur’s sloppy seconds.” Gabriel flared at Bobby, unwilling to admit just how much that stung. A tiny amount of fear crept in too. Sam, the Sam he was pushing further and further away, might not want him at all. Gabriel wasn’t feeling romantic, but rather frantic that the person who was the only reason he was still alive might consider him better off dead. He wasn’t ready to die. He had a war to fight and win still.

“Fine.” He ground out between his teeth. “I’ll do it.”

“I knew you’d come around.” Bobby smiled, getting up. “I’ll stick around a few days though, make sure. I’ll go tell Sam the good news.” Gabriel wasn’t sure which news he was referring too and yet he was sure as hell that he wasn’t going to ask. He ground out another fuck you but Bobby was gone, leaving him to lie in bed and stare at the ceiling. He had to pee, but he still had too much pride to ask Sam for help. He’d wait a little longer until he was a little more humble.

“You need anything?” Sam’s head popped through the doorway about five agonizing minutes later. Gabriel glared at him, mentally cursing his ability to pick up on thoughts and needs. Damn mages and their magic. He should be used to this with Lucifer and yet… he shook that thought loose when he saw the look on Sam’s face. He probably shouldn’t bring up Lucifer. Mages never did like him very much. Gabriel didn’t either. But he also loved him.

“I could use a bathroom break.” Gabriel tried to sound nonchalant. He had told Bobby he would try. “Please.” He tacked morosely.

“Easy.” Sam said as he helped him up. “Don’t start being nice on me now. You almost popped a vein just now.” Gabriel wrinkled his nose as it slowly sunk in that the mage was teasing him. Or maybe he had almost popped a vein. He touched his forehead self-consciously. “Don’t worry. It didn’t happen.” Sam soothed. He had to help hold Gabriel when he used the outhouse, but he always looked away, like he hadn’t seen Gabriel stark naked more than once. Like he hadn’t had his tongue in the more intimate parts of Gabriel’s body. 

Gabriel shifted his thoughts back to safer shores, noting Sam’s red cheeks. He’d save that information for later. He finished his business and bit his tongue when Sam reminded him to clean his hands, even if it was just with Sam’s magic.

“Thank you.” He managed when Sam tucked him back in bed.

“Dinner will be ready in half an hour or so.” Sam told him. “Are you eating in here or would you like to try out in the living room with Bobby and I?”

“Will you try to spoon feed me again?”

“Probably.”

“Oh, what the hell.” Gabriel sighed. “I’ll try.”

“Good.” Oh god, a dimple. Of fucking course he had a dimple. This was going to be interesting.


	6. stirring the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep the inspiration coming, especially when I know how the story is connecting w you! Thank you all for the extra encouragement. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Dinner wasn’t terrible…

The food was good. Sam was a good cook. Gabriel could never give good food a hard time. If it was good, then respect. He could respect Sam for his prowess in the kitchen… and the bedroom.

Fuck! He really needed to stop thinking about that. He wasn’t fucking anyone anytime soon, especially not— ugh! Why was he so set against Sam? Sam took care of him and knew how to make him feel good, and oh— fuck. Gabriel sneaked a glance over at Sam, ignoring the knowing smirk on Bobby’s face. Sam was intently studying the food on his plate, chewing quietly, another admirable quality about him. He studied Sam, really taking a look at him for the first time in months, maybe ever. Sam slowly raised his head before he looked over carefully. Gabriel flinched when their eyes met but he didn’t look away. He was done hiding.

“Do you two need a room?” Bobby asked a couple minutes later, breaking the silence. Gabriel flushed, looking down quickly.

“Yes, please.” Sam responded. “Will you check on Fluff?” Bobby made some sort of affirmative grumble, taking his plate and glass of ale out to the stables with him. Sam waited and sure enough, Gabriel looked his way again. “Have you known Bobby long?” Sam asked. 

“A few years.” Gabriel was vague. Sam decided that it was time to stop dancing around each other.

“Revolution has a way of bringing people together.” His lips twitched as Gabriel dropped his fork with a clatter.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“Last I heard, Baldur was leading the revolution.” Sam carried on. “Something about replacing the last leader on account of him being killed.” Sam watched as Gabriel trembled. Anger. No, it wasn’t anger, it was much deeper. It was rage. Interesting. “It’d be a shame if the Ministeres found out about his double life.” Sam added innocently. Gabriel’s eyes slowly focused on him again, widening with shock.

“How do you know so much?”

“Bobby.” Sam shrugged. “He’s not very good at keeping secrets.”

“He didn’t tell me about Baldur.”

“Probably because he knew you’d run off to go settle the score and end up dead.”

“I’m not helpless.” Gabriel scoffed.

“No, you’re not.” Sam frowned. “But you aren’t up to full strength either.” He paused. “You were the leader before Baldur, weren’t you? I could almost taste the rebellion coursing through your veins. It reminded me of…” he trailed off. He would not bring up Lucifer. The other mage had done atrocious things, had deserved his end, and yet, Sam carried the weight of his death all of the time. His ideas hadn’t been all bad. They had started out of a place of goodness, goodness that had been destroyed by the Ministeres and their magic. Sam had to put him down, had to clean up yet another mess that they had created.

“Did Bobby tell you that?” Gabriel answered his question with a question. Of course. 

“No. That’s my guess. You told me once that you had people depending on you, people that would die if you didn’t leave...me.” Gabriel watched as the traces of that past rejection flickered across Sam’s handsome face. Maybe not leaving would be okay.

“Why do you give a shit about me?” He asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Sure you do.”

“I—I.” Sam hesitated. “Do you even want to know? Or is this part of your great seduction plan?” Gabriel thought he detected a hint of sarcasm, but then the mage rolled his eyes like Gabriel hadn’t stood a chance.

“I could seduce you if I wanted!” Gabriel didn’t even bother to hide his offended feelings.

“Sure, Gabriel.” Sam smirked. “You think so loudly that sometimes I have to leave the house to find some peace and quiet. It’s hard to surprise someone who has heard you shouting all day long.”

“I’m not that bad of company.”

“You haven’t been that great.” Sam made a face. “Honestly, you’ve been using me since you’ve met me.” Gabriel glared at him, but he could also admit that Sam had a point. He had tried to keep Sam at bay as much as possible while taking what pleasure and comfort he could.

“It wasn’t personal.”

“And yet it still hurt me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel surprised them both when he suddenly apologized. He meant it. They could both feel that. “It wasn’t personal. I’m angry at them, not you. It was just convenient to take it out on you. That wasn’t fair of me. Sorry again.” He shrugged, making a face to cover how uncomfortable he felt. 

“Wow.” Sam deadpanned, hiding how surprised and touched he felt. 

“Why do you give a shit about me?”

“I hoped you’d give me a chance.” Sam shrugged. “I like having you around. I never agreed with how the Ministeres treated you, the protectiveness started there. I couldn’t believe that they’d given me someone of my own, someone to care for and protect.”

“You didn’t think you’d get married?” Gabriel’s forehead creased. “Why?” He was surprised. Sam was a decent person considering the world they lived in. Why wouldn’t someone find him appealing?

“I’m a mage.” Sam looked away, back down at his plate. “I’m barely welcome in the cities. Most people only approach me when they need something and then they leave as quickly as they can. To be a mage is to be alone.”

“What about your family?” Sam smiled hesitantly at the question. “What?” Gabriel asked defensively, unsure as to why Sam was smiling so sweetly at him. 

“Nothing.” But his smile deepened. “Just it feels like you’re actually asking. Like maybe you actually want to know who I am.”

“Maybe I do.” Gabriel replied. He felt drained all of a sudden, like whatever force had helped this conversation to even happen had taken all of the strength out of his body. 

“Or you’re trying to recruit me for the revolution.”

“I do want to. So does Bobby. You’d be a powerful ally.”

“Ah.” Gabriel must have imagined how Sam’s face fell. 

“But you’re also my husband.” He added. “And I promised Bobby I’d try to give you a chance.”

“Oh.” But Gabriel had already seen some of the light return to Sam’s eyes. Sam liked him for whatever weird reason. It was kind of terrifying.”

“Also thanks.”

“Why?”

“For saving my life and fixing my dick.” Gabriel rushed through that sentence as fast as he could. He couldn’t lose all his pride in one day. He had to keep his standards high. He’d try to give Sam a chance, but Sam would still have to try.

“It seemed like the right thing to do.” Thank the gods he hadn’t said you’re welcome like that smug bastard Baldur would have. That was still a sore spot, would be for some time, but it would heal eventually. It had to. Lucifer’s had.

“I’m tired.”

“Want me to bring you back to bed?” Gabriel’s leg was giving him issues, but Sam was confident he could get it to heal correctly, even without magic. He could never heal those ligaments with magic. Death had seen to that, effectively crippling Gabriel for some time. Sam could imagine how frustrating that could be for Gabriel, his wild ranger.

Where the fuck had that thought come from? He knew he had been thinking of Gabriel as his for sometime, but one conversation didn’t make it so. He looked over as Gabriel slowly nodded, trying to cover a yawn. He was exhausted. And rightfully so, he had exerted himself today, had done more than lie in bed today. Sam had once again enjoyed his company but today it felt like maybe Gabriel had enjoyed his company too.

Sam scooped Gabriel up from his chair and carried him down the hallway to the addition Sam had added to his house for him. Gabriel hadn’t really realized that just yet, noticing how differently the house looked from the first time he’d been there.

“You’ve done a lot for me.” Gabriel hated being in debt to another. “I didn’t ask you too.” Sam sighed. They were back to where they had always been then.

“I wanted this house to feel more like a home to you.” Sam was straightforward. “And I didn’t do it to ask anything from you.” He looked down at the man in his arms, cheek pressed against Sam’s shoulder. Exhaustion was clear on his face, but Sam felt every bit of tension running through Gabriel’s body. “Don’t mess with me, Gabriel.” Sam decided enough was enough. “Don’t try to get to know me or be nice to me unless it is 100 percent what you want.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened but Sam wasn’t done. “I killed Lucifer as difficult as he tried to make it for me. I don’t think you’ll give me anywhere near half as much trouble.”

Oh. OH. Gabriel had always wondered who had ended Lucifer’s revolution of terror. Now he knew it was the same man who carried him tenderly down halls and healed him even when it was against the law. He had Sam’s favor for now, but he guessed that he sure as hell shouldn’t lose it.

“Okay.” He swallowed hard because what else was there to do. Sam felt the hint of fear in his soul but he didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. He had been alone most of his life. He didn’t want to be alone, but he preferred it to being used. He’d rather be alone than be with someone who was manipulating him. Lucifer has tried to do that. Dean was the only reason he failed. Dean. Sam missed his brother. He hadn't written in a long time. He would write to him tonight after he picked up the meal and tucked Gabriel in bed.

He deposited Gabriel into bed, tucking him in when the half-asleep ranger grabbed his arm. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, Gabriel, just disappointed.” As usual. The ranger didn’t answer, but he had fallen asleep. Sam could tell by the deep, easy movements of his chest. He was healing and for that Sam was grateful. But this man who was not without his charms would find that Sam was no fool.


	7. gestation

“I think I’m going to head out.” Bobby announced the next morning. “You two seem to be in a better place, and I’ve been gone for a couple weeks now, I should be heading back.”

“Where are you going to go?” Gabriel asked. “Baldur’s running things now.”

“Sam told you.” Bobby sighed. “He’s the reason I ended up here in the first place.”

“You can’t go back.” Gabriel guessed. 

“He kicked me out. Knew I’m loyal to this hard-headed asshole of a ranger.” Bobby glanced over at Gabriel who couldn’t help but smile. Gabriel was still in bed, propped up on way too many pillows and yet just the right amount. Sam was too good to him, but that was okay. Gabriel would just have to think of a way to be good back to him.

“You’re a good egg, Bobby.” Gabriel couldn’t help the appreciation he felt for the older man. “Maybe we’ll find someone to get you married off too.” Bobby’s face fell and Gabriel realized he had assumed too much. “I’m sorry! I-I didn’t know.”

“Her name was Karen.” Bobby glanced out the window. It was a sunny day, the forest was quiet, no signs of monsters anywhere. It seemed almost peaceful, as if a war wasn’t about to break out. Baldur was more foolish than Gabriel, more rash and reckless. He was being blatant with the rebellion and he was going to get them all killed. Not everyone was gung ho about the new leadership, so Bobby had started some whispers. He headed to where one of the most powerful mages lived, knowing full well he was Gabriel’s husband, to see if the rumors were really true, if Gabriel was really dead. He had been so happy to see Gabriel alive. He was so damn hurt that Bobby didn’t know if he’d make it, but Sam was insistent that he’d survive. “We were lucky.”

“How so?”

“We loved each other.” Bobby cleared his throat. “We hit it off, kind of like you and Sam.”

“Whoa, happy for you all, but Sam and I--” Gabriel shook his head. “Bobby, he killed Lucifer.” 

Sam was off exercising Fluff when his brain picked up on the dreaded name. He kept an ear out for Lucifer’s name. It was how he helped the Ministeres keep the rebellion as tamped down as possible. Lucifer’s rebellion died out because Sam killed him and because Sam reported every single person who whispered about Lucifer or his ideals. But this was different. This was his husband, this was Gabriel whispering Lucifer’s name like he might pop out of the shadows if he said his name too loud. He knew that on a relationship level that he probably shouldn’t listen in, but his training insisted that he did.

Did he really want to listen in if he had to report Gabriel in if he was a Lucifer sympathizer? No. No, he didn’t. Sam pushed the conversation away and didn’t listen in anymore. It was difficult at first, but then it bothered him less and less until it wasn’t even a thought anymore. 

“Holy fuck.” Bobby’s eyes were wider than Gabriel had ever seen, proof the other man hadn’t known that about their gracious host. “I mean, holy shit! Did you tell him about--”

“No and you aren’t going to either! He’ll probably kill me too.”

“Then how did it come up?” Bobby prodded. 

“He threatened me.” Gabriel couldn’t help but grin at the memory. “I’m like falling asleep in his arms, ah, don’t even--” He interrupted what was about to be around of teasing from Bobby, “--he was bringing me to bed. Ugh!” He heard it out loud before Bobby started laughing. “Shut up! I’m not at full strength yet.” They both sobered up. Gabriel wouldn’t be healed for months still. His wounds were still weeping blood every time he tried to move on his own. There had been huge gaping wounds carved into his body, they would scar when they were healed, but right now Sam had to restitch them every week and rebandage them. He was patient. And gentle. Gabriel could give him that. “Bobby, he knows we’re trying to recruit him. He basically implied I’d be easy to kill compared to Lucifer which I mean he is probably right but ugh, offensive. I’m one of the hardest guys to kill, just ask the Ministeres!” 

“Why did he threaten you?”

“I’m getting to that!” Gabriel sucked in a breath, holding a rib as pain lanced through him. “Fuck.” He sighed, sinking more into the pillows. “I can’t wait until I’m out of this bed. It’s a whole other cage, but at least I got my dick back.” He grabbed himself through the blankets and Bobby groaned.

“I don’t need an eyeful, son, I just wanted to hear why you two aren’t perfect for each other.” Gabriel shivered, trying to hide just how that sounded to him. It sounded right. They were both jagged pieces that stuck out in this world and yet somehow they seemed to fit when put together. He wasn’t going to tell Bobby that. He wasn’t ready to tell himself that. But here they were. He’d have to think that all over some more later.

“He basically told me not to bother talking to him unless it was to genuinely get to know him.”

“That’s fair.” Bobby said thoughtfully.

“He called me a user.”

“Well…”

“It’s not my fault the only part I liked about him was his tongue at first.”

“I do not want to know anymore.” Bobby shook his head. “But I have to ask, what do you like about Sam now?”

“I’m not talking about that with you.” Gabriel was feeling tired already. It was nice to talk with Bobby and Sam, even if they both were a little intimidating at times. Okay, Bobby was gruff at best, but he had a heart of gold. Sam was so fucking sweet, but knowing that he killed Lucifer made him hell of scary. In a Gabriel would definitely still let him fuck him if that ever came up again after the blob came out. Oh fuck, he had not thought about the baby. He was not ready for a baby. He didn’t want to be a dad, not yet, maybe not ever! “Fuck, Bobby, I’m gonna--” He threw up all over the bed and over Bobby.

“Ooh, son.” Bobby let out a sharp breath. “I’m going to get Sam. I should have left while I could, you know, before the morning sickness came on.” Gabriel couldn’t even laugh, he was in too much pain. He had torn a good percentage of his stitches out and the pain was excruciating.

“Please do.” Gabriel panted. He was starting to bleed a lot. It made him feel so frustrated that all the progress he had made could be so easily undone, and by Baldur’s kid no less. Life could be so fucking ironic. He wanted to cry or maybe he already was as he sniffled loudly. 

“I’m here.” Gabriel sobbed as Sam came in and touched his shoulders. Relief coursed through his veins as Sam’s magic rushed over him. 

“Thank you.” He managed before a fresh wave of tears. Sam was holding him, healing him, cradling him as he slowly slumped against the mage, too tired to try to keep distance between them anymore. “Thank you for being here for me.” He didn’t hear Sam’s response, but he heard the rumble in his chest. All that registered was that he felt safe. 

“I’m going to put you under so I can heal the worst of it.” Sam said. “But I’ll be here the whole time.”

“Kay.” He slurred, letting the mage turn the world to darkness all around him. It was a relief but not as much as it had been when Sam had shown up and touched him.

\----

Far away, in the farthest city from where Sam lived, War, Pestilence, and Famine gathered in War’s city in a clandestine meeting in War’s private tower. 

“I wanted to see what Sam was getting with that male pussy he loves so much.” War announced. “That’s why I’ve invited you all. I found another one and after we all got a little taste last time, I thought we’d have a full meal.” He clapped his hands and his guards dragged a tall, skinny man into the room. He was obviously drugged into compliance, but still in chains in case he chose to fight when it wore off. 

“We can support our cities.” Pestilence purred, gripping the man’s chin. “He looks like a country boy, but he’s pretty enough. It’ll be a nice change from all the girls we’ve been using.” They had to create their army one at a time, in a fertile womb, so they kept some of the women for their own use.

“He is a country boy.” War sneered. “And he’s all ours. You can do whatever you like with him as long as I get him back by the end of the week. He’s going to have our kid.” They shared a laugh. 

“He’ll help our war.” Famine smirked from his corner. “I want him last.”

“What should we do with him when we’re done?” Pestilence asked. “When he’s freshly bred and ready to incubate?”

“Let’s send him to Sam and Gabriel.” War grinned. “Let’s show him and our brother just what we are capable of.”


	8. three's a crowd

“I’m sorry I had to call under these circumstances.” Gabriel didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but he had woken up feeling a hundred times better and alone for the first time in a week. He had gone in search of Sam only to realize how completely healed he was, other than his leg and his pregnancy. Sam had healed him entirely. And Sam had been hiding that from him the past week. Gabriel wondered if Bobby had known, but he wasn’t around to ask. Bobby had left to check up on the rebellion. He’d be back soon though. Gabriel couldn’t wait. Things were weird between him and Sam, weird but also okay.

Sam was talking in low tones, serious tones, if Gabriel had to guess at his tone. He leaned out of his room to catch a tall shadow talking to Sam before he ducked back inside, his heart pounding furiously inside of his chest. Death. “I healed Gabriel, it was an instinct.” Sam sounded defensive. “He’s mine to protect and when I saw him like that, the magic took over.” Not defensive. Gabriel was kind of touched that the mage was getting all puffy over him. Protective. “I called to let you know what I have done.” A confession, but not an apology. “I understand if you have to punish me.”

“Sam, I don’t have time to punish you for something that wasn’t even wrong to do.” Death sighed. “War is coming and fast, and I don’t mean my brother.” Gabriel’s ears perked at that and he found himself leaning out again, listening on purpose this time. “My brothers are banding together, becoming unhinged. Their cruelty has reached heights that mine cannot stretch to. I refuse. They are up to something… I’ve only heard whispers, but I know it has involved fertile bearers...”

“Gabriel’s pregnant.” Sam all but blurted out. Gabriel had a moment of gratitude that he had Bobby to confide in because it sure sounded like Sam didn’t have anyone. The mage had been right. He was alone.

“It doesn’t sound like I should congratulate you…” Death responded dryly. He shifted, a nervous energy all but humming from his body. Gabriel had never seen a Ministere appear anxious and it looked like Sam hadn’t either.

“You didn’t come because I summoned you.” Sam guessed.

“No.” Death sighed again. Gabriel studied him. He had never been able to just observe a Ministere like this before. He seemed almost human under the weight of whatever he was carrying. “My brothers sent me with a gift.” The sneer of his lips made Gabriel think that maybe this wasn’t a gift at all. He didn’t think the Ministeres were capable of anything resembling an actual gift anyway, but still, he was annoyed with their constant need to pander on about anything and everything.

“Well, what’s going on out here?” He wandered out, tired of hiding in the shadows. He wasn’t a coward. He had faced down bigger monsters out in the woods than one measly Ministere. Sam winced and Death smirked.

“Mind your thoughts, ranger. They’re quite loud.” Oh yea, Gabriel had forgotten about all that magic shit. “Your blood calms it down somewhat, but his projection is still impressive.” That comment was directed at Sam who was cringing yet again as Gabriel slowly connected the dots. He had lost a lot of blood. The only reason he was still upright was because the mage had done a blood transference.

“You’re an idiot.” Gabriel looked over at Sam. “A fucking idiot.” He wiped his face with his hand and sighed. “What’s he doing here?”

“He brought us something.” Sam didn’t know what was going on either. He gestured towards himself and Gabriel rolled his eyes. Still protective. Still an idiot. But he crossed the room to stand next to his husband.

“My brothers sent him.” Death snapped his fingers and a tall, skinny, young man appeared. He was huddled on the floor, scooting back into the farthest corner.He was gaunt, clearly malnourished, his skin stretched over jutting bones. Even more concerning was the bruising all over his body. His barely there underwear left little to the imagination, and even Gabriel became uncomfortable looking at him. He padded back into his room and then returned, dragging a blanket behind him. He draped it over the man on the floor and sighed, squatting next to him.

“What’s your name?”

“He doesn’t speak.” Death informed Gabriel. “My brothers’ took his tongue as well as his innocence. He’s pregnant also.”

“You fucking told him I was pregnant?” Gabriel glared up at Sam. “We haven’t even had a chance to talk about it.”

“Loud thoughts.” Sam shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “Why is he here?” He turned the conversation away from his angry husband, back to their… guest.

“He needs somewhere safe and quiet. When I got him away from my brothers… well, let’s just say what happened to Gabriel would have looked like a nice picnic.” Gabriel swallowed hard. Some of his memories were just flashes of fuzzy images and pain, so much pain, but there were other parts he remembered quite vividly, parts he had forgotten until right now when they all came flooding back. They had tortured him. They had hurt him in every way imaginable. They had forced themselves upon him. Gabriel scratched idly at his chest, he had pushed that memory so far away he had almost forgotten all about it. He hated how the memory made him feel dirty. They had laughed at him. They had enjoyed raping him. 

“They touched my husband?” Gabriel wasn’t Sam’s, not really. “You never told me.” That accusation was pinned on Gabriel and Death at the same time. Death looked away and Gabriel shrugged. 

“I had bigger issues to deal with at the time.”

“So the child could be theirs?”

“They’re sterile.” Death’s face furrowed. “We all are, it was the price we paid for our power, but they’re using their magic to cross a line that should never be crossed. They are creating life that is as twisted as they are if I had to hazard a guess.”

“What are you asking of me?” Sam sounded weary. “You want me to take care of this one,” his eyes touched on the back of Gabriel’s head, “and that one?” He pointedly looked at the man who stared off into space under Gabriel’s blanket.

“And to let me know if anything happens that I should be concerned about.”

“Are you asking me to spy for you?” Sam was blunt, so blunt that Gabriel winced. “Is this going to be a civil war?”

“I suppose I am and that yes, it just might be.” Death blinked, not seeming very fazed by how this all was unfolding. “You are a good man and a better mage, Sam Winchester. I know you will make the right decision.”

“Why did I get matched to Gabriel?” Sam was like a dog with a bone, he had caught a scent and wasn’t about to drop it until he discovered where it lay. “It wasn’t out of pity, was it?”

“No.” Death matched Sam in bluntness. “Neither of you are cases to be pitied. You are both powerful men in your own rights. Gabriel could light a spark in you that I could not and Sam could temper a wildness that not even--” They never got to hear what he was going to say because he portaled away mid-sentence.

“Fucking Ministeres.” Gabriel swore. He had a feeling he knew the name Death had been about to say and was feeling relieved he hadn’t said it. Sam didn’t need to know about his connections to that person.

“I’m inclined to agree right about now.” Sam said, staring at the spot where Death had been sitting. “Why did they match us?”

“I don’t know. I thought that Death just had a soft spot for you.”

“Me too.” Sam said softly. “I guess he’s just one person who just wanted to use me.” Gabriel watched silently as Sam too left, probably heading for the stables as he usually did when he was upset. Gabriel had Bobby and the rebellion. Sam had his horse.

“I guess it is just you and me.” Gabriel sat down next to their new houseguest. “You’ve already stayed longer than I did the first time I came here. Sam’s good. He’ll take care of you and so will I.” He leaned against the wall, oddly enjoying another’s company. Things were tense between him and Sam, tense and occasionally fond. They’d find middle ground at some point, but Gabriel wasn’t ready to cross the divide between them. He didn’t want Sam to think he was after him just to use him and he also didn’t want Sam to think he liked him, so now that he was feeling better, he’d have to make sure to stay away from him. Just like Sam had asked him too. Gabriel did not want to end up like Lucifer.

The next few days were harder. It was an adjustment going from two people together that weren’t sure they wanted to be together to adding a third even more traumatized individual to the mix. It took weeks for the newest member of the house to stop jumping when they came around, but now he was giving Sam a soft smile as the mage said something that Gabriel couldn’t quite catch. It made something in Gabriel’s stomach twist uncomfortably, but he refused to dwell on it. Sam had been very distant and in his defense, Gabriel had been very distant too. But still, he didn’t have to be treated like he was as special as Gabriel.

Sam said something and the man nodded, looking very scared all of a sudden. Sam closed his eyes and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. Gabriel audibly gasped when he saw the physical manifestation-- Sam was healing him so that he could speak.

“I’m Garth.” He said slowly, much more slowly than how Gabriel or Sam spoke, as if he had been without his voice for a long time. “Thank you both for being so kind.”

“Of course.” Gabriel said somewhat flippantly. Sam caught the tone even if Garth didn’t, the oblivious one beaming happily over at them. As time went and trust grew, they found out that Garth was one to show affection through physical touch, usually giant hugs. Gabriel found ways to avoid them, but Sam had a harder time getting out of them. So then it was that Gabriel was having a harder time when he realized that Sam was coming to appreciate the affection showed to him so openly.

Garth should have been the husband that Sam got, not Gabriel. Gabriel frowned at himself in the mirror, not liking the sick, bunched feeling in his gut. Sam was his, but he wasn’t. Sam deserved better than what Gabriel could give. So when he walked in on Garth planting a shy kiss on his husband’s lips, he cheerfully gave them permission to fuck while they were at it, before he hurried back to his room and locked the door behind him.

He didn’t open the door even when Sam asked him too.

It shouldn’t have hurt when Sam and Garth took his advice a couple weeks later, but it did. Gabriel covered his ears but he could still hear the tell-tale creak of the bed, the gasps and moans of pleasure. Was Sam using his tongue on Garth like he had Gabriel? Was Garth loving every minute of those strong hands on his body? The sick feeling in his stomach morphed into something stabbingly sharp, tears pricking at his golden eyes. He could not cry over this. He would not! Sam deserved to have someone who could return his affections. Gabriel couldn’t, no, he wouldn’t, and there was no way around that. Gabriel had a destiny to fulfill and there was no room for a handsome, sweet mage who could change everything completely.


	9. The tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. I'm pooped, but I couldn't leave it all hanging there where I left off in the last chapter.

“What’s eating you now?” Bobby plopped down next to Gabriel. He had searched for the ranger everywhere upon arriving back to Sam’s place, but had only found Sam and Garth in a compromising position. “And what is going on with Sam and the new guy? I’m going to need brain bleach.” It had been weeks. Hell, it had been a couple months. Things were more than a little awkward now. Gabriel spent his time out or hiding away in his room.

“Yea, they’re cozy.” Gabriel adjusted his sunbathing position along the bank of the river. Fall was coming soon and Gabriel needed as much sun as he could get.

“Sam know you’re out here?” Bobby asked, his voice suspicious. He was probably just curious, you know, about why Gabriel's husband who was nothing but devoted to him was now screwing another man.

“I don’t think he cares.” Gabriel’s voice was muffled by his arm. He couldn't ignore the hurt he was carrying around. He was hurt by Sam. He didn't think he'd do it. He didn't think that he wanted him all to himself even if they were miserable together. He just found it so easy to blame Sam for all this fucking shit! First, the marriage, then being lamed by Death, and now this debacle with Garth.

“What happened?” Bobby sighed.

“I don’t want to get to know him, so I pushed him in the direction of someone who can love him.” Gabriel could play the martyr quite well, something that Bobby had no problems pointing out.

“That young man is traumatized beyond belief. You really think he’s capable of anything but puppy love at this point? Sam's good and kind, an angel compared to the monsters that kid was with last.” Bobby had definitely talked to someone before coming after Gabriel. Gabriel didn't want to think about the fact it had probably been Sam.

“I can’t be like him.” Gabriel was moping a little. He couldn't match Garth for affection. He had never been open like that. Not before Lucifer and especially not after. Don't let people in too close. That was why he was still alive.

“I don’t think Sam ever expected you to be anything you’re not, Gabriel. I’m not sure why you make everything such a big deal when it comes to this mage.” Gabriel didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer. He knew the answer, had been gnawing at it over and over, every day that he and Sam drifted further apart. “You care about him.” Bobby’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, you actually like the guy!” Geez, Bobby, no need to scream the news into the listening forest. Heaven forbid one of the scary monsters could hear them.

“I have a destiny!” Gabriel shouted back. It was a weak ass argument but it was what he was holding on to right now.

“Fuck desitny.” Bobby snorted like Gabriel knew he would. “Maybe he’s a part of your destiny.”

“I never wanted this. I never wanted to be married or have kids. I told Lucifer--” Gabriel cut himself off, visibly upset. “I told him this would happen if he left me.”

“Kid, let Lucifer go. He’s dead. You’ve got a real chance here to have a happy life.”

“Death came and ruined everything when he brought Garth.” Gabriel grumbled. “Sam found out that Death is basically using him too, that he has been this whole time. I think he even used Sam to protect me.” Gabriel didn't mention how much that had hurt Sam, that seeing Sam hurt had led to his decision to leave Sam and Garth alone. He didn't want to hurt Sam like that. He seemed like he had enough of that in his life.

“What?” Bobby was leaning forward eagerly now. “What else did he say?”

“That civil war might be coming.” Gabriel didn't want to jump into it all.

“Does that mean he’s sympathetic towards our cause?” Bobby, ever thoughtful about the cause, like Gabriel needed reminding.

“I doubt it, but he tried to recruit Sam to his right in front of me.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “He seems like he could be reasoned with if it meant him winning against his brothers.”

“Brother against brother.” Bobby murmured and Gabriel shivered. That sounded familiar. “Anyway, let’s get back to the house.”

“I’m working on my tan.” Gabriel protested.

“Sam sent me to find you.” Bobby stood up. “And I did. He thinks it's not safe out here. God, boy, he doesn’t know a damn thing about you.”

“The less he knows, the better.”

“If you’re not going to give him a chance, you’re going to stop pining away for him.” Bobby was firm. “Time to face your husband, Gabriel. It’s been weeks.”

“I didn’t know he could count that high.” Gabriel sniped under his breath. Bobby leveled a glare at him that made him shut his mouth for now. If his leg wasn’t such a pain, part of him would have already tried to run away. A monster or two had already tried to lead him back into the forest where he belonged. But whether it was the magic in the wound or the damn blood transference, he couldn’t leave. Not without Sam. Bobby was right. He did need to face his husband. He’d recruit him and Garth to the fight so he could take his people back from fucking Baldur and sock the Ministeres all in the fucking face like they so deserved. It was business. It wasn’t personal. Marriage had just been a huge mistake from start to finish and so were romantic relationships. He wasn’t going to try ever again. He had wasted enough precious time.

And as soon as they were back to the woods, he’d take care of the blob. It was his body. Just the idea this thing could be related to any of the Ministeres made him hate it. Made him hate himself for being able to care for and sustain it. Ugh. Why wait? He took a detour on the way home, picking some herbs that would get the party started. It would hurt like hell, but Gabriel was done feeling weak. He was taking his power back. He was going to be his bad ass ranger self and stick it to the Ministeres, Baldur, the blob, the mage fucking his boyfriend, and maybe even Bobby if he tried to intervene.

“Good evening.” He said cheerfully as he breezed into the house. Sam stared at him like he was the sun or maybe Sam had just been staring into the sun for too long. Garth glanced at Sam, back to Gabriel, then back at Sam’s face. He must have seen something because pain flickered across his face, pain and disappointment. 

“Hi, Gabriel.” Garth got up and gave him a hug. “Can we talk?”

“Sure, I was just about to brew myself some tea in the kitchen.” Garth followed him, a tall, skinny shadow close behind. He watched silently as Gabriel busied himself. Neither of them spoke until Sam and Bobby started talking. “What’s on your mind, Garth?”

“Why didn’t either of you tell me you were together?”

“We’re not--”

“You can cut the bullshit. I’ve seen how you two look at each other. Bobby told me you are married!” Garth was probably freaking out that he had sex with a married man. It was a crime punishable by death, but who were they going to tell? Gabriel hadn’t meant to entrap them when he said it, he hadn’t realized how he felt until after they fucked.

“I’m sorry. Things have been strained between us and I thought he deserved better than me. I can’t-- I don’t love openly like you do. And Sam’s been through a lot.” Gabriel honestly didn’t know what Sam had been through. He just knew how lonely Sam seemed and had known from experience that kind of loneliness doesn’t just happen. He put the herbs in the teapot, added water from the bucket, and brought the kettle over to the fireplace to hang over the fire.

“Sam doesn’t want me. Not in the way he wants you.” Garth sighed. “He said your name the last time we--”

“God, I’m sorry.” Gabriel couldn’t stop the small laugh that bubbled out. That was awkward as hell, but it was also super endearing. 

“It’s fine. I mean it pretty much confirmed what I had been wondering since you walked in us after I kissed Sam. You were upset and he was upset that you were upset. He really cares about you, you know.” Garth said really softly. “I know it probably doesn’t feel like it right now, but you’re really lucky. You got married to Sam. I got picked to be--” He shuddered. “The Ministeres used me like a chew toy.”

“They raped me too, Garth. I couldn’t bring myself to tell Sam. Bobby doesn’t know and I don’t plan on telling them.”

“Are you scared of them?” Garth whispered. “I have nightmares all the time.”

“Yea.” Gabriel swallowed hard. “It’s why I’m making the tea.”

“To end your pregnancy?” Garth guessed. 

“Yea.” Gabriel looked over at the fire. “I don’t want them to have any reason to come back and have another go at me.”

“I’m sorry too, Gabriel.” Garth sighed. “I’d like us to be friends.”

“We are, Garth. I’m sorry I let things get this far and got you all messed up in Sam and I’s shit.”

“You’re forgiven.” Garth smiled too easily in Gabriel’s opinion, but this time he felt like he had actually earned this one. “Don’t let it happen again.”

“I won’t.”

“Can I have some of that tea?”

“Of course.” They were silent the rest of their time in the kitchen, lost in their own thoughts as they sipped the tea that would bring to the spawns’ undoing. Gabriel was exhilarated to think that soon he would be free of this burden, but he also felt joy at the realization that Sam was still his, as much as he wasn’t his. 

“Is Bobby single?” Garth asked afterwards and Gabriel choked on his own spit. 

“I just--” Garth sighed. “I want someone too and he seems nice.”

“He is.” Gabriel said slowly. “And he is single. His wife died years ago.”

“Oh.” Garth’s face fell. “That’s sad.”

“Doesn’t mean that you still can’t try.” Gabriel gave him what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “You both deserve happiness. Who knows? You might find some together.” Gabriel genuinely hoped things would go well for Garth and Bobby, whether together or separate. They were both decent people who had been nothing but kind to him. Kind of like Sam. Maybe he should swallow his pride and listen to his own advice for once. Maybe he could try. Maybe he could at least get to know the mage a little better. Nothing too committal, but at least a step in the direction that his heart maybe wanted to go.


	10. meetings and monsters

Garth and Gabriel left the kitchen, all evidence of the tea washed and cleaned and left by the sink. 

“Everything okay?” Sam asked, his concerned eyes sweeping over the both of them. Sam’s eyes lingered a second longer on Gabriel who shivered.

“We’re good.” Gabriel couldn’t help but shut him out. Garth noticed and pursed his lips.

“We established that you and Gabriel are married.” He stared Sam down who had the decency to look ashamed. “And also established that I am pulling myself out of the middle of it.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Because you two belong together.” Garth folded his arms across his chest, defiant to the end, staring down a mage that could kill them all with a thought. Gabriel didn’t know why his thoughts were so dark. Maybe it was because he had always had to deal with the darkness, even as a child. “And you all feel the same way about each other even if you’re too proud to admit it.” Sam bit his lip, glancing out the window. Gabriel could feel him distancing himself from the situation.

“Stop.” He spoke up, startling Sam back to the present. “He’s right. We both need to stop running.”

“I’m not the one who was running.” Sam’s voice was tight with something unsaid. “You’ve been running since you got here. Why should this be any different?”

“I’m not running now, am I?” Gabriel asked, exasperated.

“I don’t know, are you?” Sam fired back.

“Come on.” Bobby offered his arm to Garth who’s eyes were wide as he took in the fighting couple. “They’ll settle it out but we don’t have to be here while they do.” Garth took his arm with a shy smile.

“We’ll go.” Sam growled, grabbing Gabriel and hauling him out of the house. “You two eat. Dinner is ready.”

“Oh, thank goodness!” Bobby exclaimed.

“Thank you.” Garth said timidly but the door just slammed in response, Gabriel and Sam on their way.

Gabriel felt the change the instant that Sam stepped over the property line. Something broke, a leash or something similar, and just like that he was free to run. He tried his best, forgetting all about his bum leg. Somewhere between falling on his face and clawing his way back up, he finally figured out how to do a mixture between a run and a limp and was actually getting somewhere when Sam’s magic latched on to him. He was forcibly lifted up off the ground and dragged back to where Sam was standing. Asshole hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“I thought you were done running.” It was a taunt, but Gabriel jutted out his chin in response. 

“You ever just run to run, Sam? To feel free? I wasn’t running away, I was just running.”

“If that’s what you call it.”

“Asshole.” Sam had almost dragged him all the way back and so Gabriel decided to teach him a lesson. Gabriel closed his eyes, doing the one thing that Lucifer had always hated. He stilled his mind and focused on the magic holding him, seeking out the holes that he knew would be near the edges farthest from him. He pushed against them, slipping through mentally and freeing himself physically. He fell but Sam’s magic was faster than Lucifer’s had ever been, catching him before he could hit the ground. Sam was a strong mage, possibly one of the most powerful mages who ever lived. His reflexes and control were on point if he could catch Gabriel so quickly.

“How did you do that?” Sam’s magic held Gabriel rooted to the ground now. It was with pride that Gabriel noted that the mage was walking towards him now, not dragging Gabriel back to him like a wayward child. “What did you get classified as when you went for your state testing?” Sam was digging, but Gabriel didn’t have the answers he was looking for. He never had a name for what he did to annoy Lucifer when Luce got too pushy with his magic.

“I was never tested.” Gabriel allowed that truth to stand between them. It was true. His father had died on his thirteenth birthday and his brother had taken him far away from the cities, far into the forest so they couldn’t find him and test him. “My brother said it wasn’t safe for me to go.”

“You’ve done that before.” Sam studied him. “The finding the holes and using my magic’s weakness to get free.”

“Yes.” Gabriel was suddenly tight-lipped. He had forgotten about the good memories of his brother before the darkness and chaos almost consumed them all. “Your magic is definitely not weak.” He allowed a compliment to pass between them and Sam’s cheeks turned a light pink.

“You’re strong.” A compliment was given in return.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Are you-- you couldn’t be--” Gabriel wondered if another compliment was coming or if this comment would be an insult.

“Spit it out.” He grew impatient.

“You’re a ranger.”

“Yes.” Gabriel let out a little huff of frustration.

“Could you maybe be a mage too?” Gabriel closed his eyes as the words hit him. Magic was rare. There was no way, not with Lucifer. He would have noticed. He would have told him since he was a mage himself, right? But then again Lucifer had always been secretive at best.

“No.” He sounded incredulous, even to his own ears. “No, I’m just a ranger, Sam. I’ll show you.”

“Fine.” Gabriel saw that the skepticism hadn’t left Sam’s eyes. He knew the conversation about his magic wasn’t over. It was magic, yes, he knew that much, but it wasn’t like the magic mages used, at least he didn’t think it was. It felt different from Lucifer’s magic and Sam’s magic. But their magic felt different too. Sam’s magic was warm, soft, and soothing, a big contrast from Lucifer’s which had been freezing and sharp, like jumping into a winter lake. Gabriel needed to remember that Sam’s magic could hurt too. It had burned him once before.

“You have to let me go.” Gabriel looked pointedly down at his feet that were still connected to the forest floor. Sam’s magic pulsed around him, gentle and smooth. He had spectacular control even when his emotions got the better of him. Lucifer had never been that skilled, all brute force and rage. He used his emotional instability as power. Gabriel felt safer knowing that Sam didn’t do that. It made magic even more volatile if that was even possible.

“Get yourself out.” And Sam strode deeper in the forest. Gabriel rolled his eyes but also smiled. He liked a challenge. He closed his eyes, feeling the magic around him, just hovering within reach. Sam was watching even if he was walking away. Clever boy. He ignored the magic hovering around him and reached for the magic holding his feet in place. The holes were much smaller. Sam wasn’t making this easy. This was a test and Gabriel had a feeling that he would only fail if he succeeded. Whatever. He looped out regardless of the consequences, enjoying the shock he saw on Sam’s face as he limped after him. But he enjoyed the respect he saw there even more.

“You have to promise me something.” Gabriel pulled on Sam’s arm, pulling him to a stop.

“What?”

“No matter what shows up when I whistle, you cannot use your magic. I have it under control.”

“You’re going to call a monster to prove yourself?” Sam guessed with an eye roll. That was suicide, especially with Gabriel’s physical limitation. Gabriel had to wipe the shit-eating grin off of his face so he could whistle.

“Yep!” He grinned as he heard the thrashing in the underbrush. “Now, Sam, no magic!”

“You’re going to get us both killed.”

“Only if things go terribly wrong.” Gabriel laughed. Sam was stern and focused, but he was also fearful. He had tussled with monsters before and won then. He knew from experience that there was only one chance to get the jump on the monster, to win a quick victory, and it was a rare chance at that.

“Gabriel…” Sam backed up a step when the first horn appeared. “You couldn’t call one of the small ones to prove your point?” He hissed. Gabriel was surprised by his fear. Sam had faced much worse monsters than those that lived in the forest.

“Stand down.” Gabriel hissed back. “And don’t move. Please trust me, Sam.”

Sam didn’t respond and Gabriel was grateful for the silence when he realized just what he had asked. This conversation kept feeling like there were two different meanings to everything he was saying. He seemed to still be trying to convince Sam that he wasn’t running. He looked over and clued into why Sam was silent. 

The monster towered over Sam, gobs of drool dripping down from exposed fangs. The monster snuffled, sniffing the air before taking a step closer to Sam.

“Gabriel.” Sam’s faint whisper was there. “Do something. Please.”

“Hey boy.” Gabriel spoke up. This particular monster was blind, but its other senses were so in tune that it evened everything out. It cocked its head, ducking its horns down in Gabriel’s direction. “I’ve been gone too long, Z, you forgot all about me.” Z was one of Gabriel’s favorites. He usually sent Z to pick off soldiers that got too close to the base. Z snuffled again before pushing Gabriel with his nose. “Good to see you too, now get out of here.” He said affectionately. Z let out a happy sound before he turned around and disappeared back into the forest as calmly as he came.

“Please don’t ever do that again.” Sam sat down. He was pale, too pale. He hugged his knees to his chest and seemed to be whispering to himself. He was having a panic attack or something similar if Gabriel had to guess, like the one in the stables that first night together.

“Hey, Sam, you can come back.” Sam’s magic didn’t burn him this time although now it was a part of him. “What’s wrong?”

“My mom was killed by the monsters. My brother hid with me to keep me safe but that meant we both had to watch.”

“You’re scared of them.” Gabriel was stunned. “I’m sorry, Sam, I didn’t know about your mom. I’ve always had a connection with the monsters. They’ve always been terrifying pets to me.”

“Oh.” Sam blinked. “And other rangers have this ability?”

“Yea. That’s usually why the Ministeres kill us off.”

“Why?” Sam wrinkled his nose, looking up at Gabriel. 

“Because the monsters aren’t trying to hurt us. Not really.” Gabriel didn’t know quite how to explain this. “They’re trying to stop the Ministeres from destroying the world.”


	11. abomination

“I don’t know who or what to believe anymore.” Sam ran his hands through his hair. “Death’s been lying to me, you, for sure, have been lying to me. For all I know, you’re still lying to me.”

“Not about this.” Gabriel was adamant. “I’ve seen it first hand. They use the cities to cover up the damage they are doing to our world. The monsters are fighting them!”

“But if you’re telling the truth, then everything I’ve ever fought for is a lie.”

“I mean, it wasn’t that great of an existence, was it? Now you can find a better purpose!” Gabriel winced when he realized how much of an invitation that had been. The rebellion had given him purpose, that was all he meant.

“Oh, like rebellion for example? Forget it, Gabriel.” Sam waved him off like he was an irritating fly. “I should have known this was just a ploy to make your sales pitch.”

“I’m not running!” Gabriel wanted to scream. “I’m not trying to sell you anything! I’m actually trying here and you’re off sulking because the government, who is the reason you are so lonely and desperate, has just been using you and your power!”

“Whatever, Gabriel.” Sam started to walk away. “I’m just so tired of it all. All of this.” And with that, he was gone, breaking one major rule about no portaling without a Ministere so he could lick his wounds in private. 

“Oh, me included?” Gabriel jerked back, the sting of rejection once again a slap to the face and then a punch to the gut. Sam really didn’t want him. He couldn’t breathe. He leaned over, his hand flying to his stomach. He really did feel like he had been punched in the stomach. The sensation happened again and Gabriel figured out that while the rejection did hurt a fucking lot, the pain in his stomach that now had him doubled over was cramping due to the cup of tea he had injested. “Fuck. Sam.” And then Gabriel toppled to the ground.

He flipped himself over on his back, bending his knees as another wave of cramps took him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He had known how to brew the tea in case of emergencies, but the woman who had taught him the recipe didn’t tell him how much it would hurt. “If this is what labor feels like, I am fucking out!” He shouted to the forest because that was probably all that was left to listen to him as he screamed. He rolled back over to his belly, forcing himself up to brace himself on his hands and knees as he pushed with each wave of pain. He couldn’t breathe, tears were running down his cheeks, snot from his nose. His fingernails were packed with dirt from clawing at the forest floor. “Fuck.” He panted. Something was coming out. Something alive. Chills raced down Gabriel’s spine as he realized it was sentient and pretty well-formed. He shoved his soaked pants down, wincing at the blood and amniotic fluid. The pain was slowly subsiding as something slid out from between his legs and started to crawl over his leg to get away.

“What the fuck is that?” Gabriel let out a sob of relief when Sam portaled back. Fucker did care. “Gabriel, seriously, what is that?!”

“I’m too scared to look.” Gabriel moaned. Finally his body caught up that the ordeal was mostly over and he collapsed face first, groaning into the sticks and dirt underneath him. “I don’t think I want kids, Sam.”

“Well, not if the world is ending, Gabe.” Gabriel laughed and sobbed at the nickname. Sam didn’t seem to notice. He had contained whatever Gabriel had birthed with his magic. “I’m calling Death. I think this is what he was on to. It’s real. They created something alright and it’s nasty.” Sam’s magic washed over Gabriel like an ocean wave crashing over the sandy beach. Some of the pain was relieved instantly which helped with the breathing problem immensely. Some of the pain was slowly stitched up. Gabriel even thought that Sam might be cleaning him up and when he looked he saw that he had guessed right.

“Don’t be talking smack about my baby.” Gabriel grunted. He was struggling, but he was still making jokes.

“There is no part of you in this abomination.” The judgment was thick in Sam’s voice. Gabriel’s curiosity got the better of him so he eased into a sitting position and faced the blob head on. At first that was all it looked like, a transparent sort of blob that shifted constantly, the only sign of life at first. “It’s trying to get back to you.” Sam was gritting his teeth. “It has weak magic of some kind. It wants to feed on you.”

“Garth.” Gabriel stood up and almost fell over, catching himself on a tree. Magic or not, birth was not something that could be quickly recovered from. Even if he had just been incubating a somewhat magical slime monster for a few months. Gross. Gabriel shuddered. He didn’t even want to think about it. “He drank the tea too. They raped him too. We’ve got to get back to the house.” 

“Fuck.” Sam groaned, turning up the intensity of his own magic. Gabriel couldn’t look away as Sam showed just what his magic could do as he slowly unmade the abomination, molecule by molecule until it was no more. Sam’s shoulders sagged as he released his magic, sweating and shivering as he sucked in a breath. His magic punched back into him, refortifying his current weak state. It would have to do until he could sleep. If Gabriel was right, and Sam was starting to think he was right about way more than Sam wanted to give him credit for, they had another abomination to deal with at the house. “Hold on to me.” He held out his hand which Gabriel took before he portaled them both back into the house which happened to be burning down all around them.

“About time!” Bobby roared, his eyes wide. Gabriel had never seen him so panicked. “Garth’s in the bedroom and so is that thing! I’ve never seen anything like that monstrosity!”

“I bet.” Sam rushed in, Gabriel close at his heels. He was curious about what this one looked like, this new enemy to fight. And he was concerned for Garth’s safety… and Sam’s… The abomination in the woods had taken a lot out of Sam. Gabriel didn’t know how he knew, he just knew. He felt it in his bones.

Gabriel was about to enter the room when Sam crashed through the door, bowling him over. It was the most skin to skin contact they had in a long time and Gabriel’s first thought made him feel weak. It was kind of nice to touch Sam again. 

“Are you okay?” He asked in a low whisper, gently touching Sam’s bruising forehead. He was bleeding from a cut on his cheek. Gods, he was handsome even like this.

“I’m flattered you think I’m handsome, but I think we’re all in terrible danger.” Sam gritted his teeth. “The Ministeres weren’t the only ones to fuck Garth. This abomination has my magic.” Something else came through the door of the bedroom and Gabriel could only stare in horror at this abomination, a walking flame combined with the translucent goo of the other.

“What about Garth?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t close enough to check. The thing was waiting for me.”

“Daddy? Where are you?” It called out with a giggle that sent chills down Gabriel’s spine. “I want to play with you some more.”

“I’m too weak. I can’t hold it off.” Sam was scared for them, not himself. “I’m sorry.”

“Just try to hold onto it for a minute.” Gabriel leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead. Why the fuck had he done that? He hopped up, not noticing how Sam’s eyes had fluttered close at the affection he had freely given. “I have an idea.” He glanced around the burning house. “Where are my weapons again?”

“I don’t know.” Sam was straining but his magic was holding the abomination from coming any closer. Its glowing eyes were locked on Sam, it’s bony teeth clacking together as it strained to break through the magical barrier. Fuck. They were all going to have nightmares after this. Gabriel only had a knife, but that was going to have to do. He crashed through the barrier behind the abomination, shrieking as the magic burned through him. It didn’t slow him down, not even as he drove his knife into the back of the creature’s neck. With a wail, the abomination cried out, whirling around and throwing all of it’s magic into Gabriel, flinging him back into the bedroom wall like a ragdoll. 

Sam caught on to what Gabriel had been trying to do and while the abomination was distracted, he grabbed the knife that was still lodged in its neck and stabbed three more times, effectively removing its head. With its head gone, the magic vanished, and Sam was able to break this abomination apart too, molecule by molecule, until it too was no more. “Gabriel?” He whispered, dropping to his hands and knees. He was too weak, but the house was still burning down, consumed by his magic that the abomination had used against them all. He had to get Gabriel out. And Garth. “Bobby!” He cried out and the other man came running in.

“I got you.” Bobby pulled him out despite his protests. He blacked out on the lawn where Bobby had left him to go get the other two. Garth had been somewhat conscious and crawled out on his own while Bobby carried an unconscious Gabriel out. They were all lucky to be alive. Bobby whistled, relieved to see his favorite monster come bounding towards them. “Hey, girl.” Bobby grinned, scratching under her massive jaw. “We’ve got to get these home before it's too late. They need Jody’s touch.” The monster purred, butting her head against Bobby’s hand, trying to soothe him. “I’ll load them up, okay?” She lay down, keeping her massive claws sheathed as Bobby stepped around her. “All right, Lilith.” He pulled himself up behind her head. “Let’s go.”

Whether Baldur was ready or not, there was about to be a challenge to his leadership.


	12. making up, making out

Gabriel woke up groggily, blinking up at the tent above him. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was rushing that creature, the magic, Sam’s magic burning him. Everything had been on fire, he had felt excruciating agony that he had never felt before.

“You should be dead.” Gabriel looked over to see Sam lying in bed next to him. “The amount of magic you absorbed should have killed you.”

“Did you heal me?”

“I was unconscious about as long as you were.” Sam informed him. “Bobby and his monster brought us back. Garth is with him now.” Gabriel tracked the flicker of guilt that crossed Sam’s face when he mentioned Garth. They had both fucked up in that situation, but they’d get through it. Together. Gabriel blinked as that word crossed his mind. He was probably shouting his thoughts again if the current expression on Sam’s face was anything to go by. Stunned and more than a little appreciative. “Together, huh?” Well, he could never accuse his mage of being articulate when he was feeling flustered. Sam huffed out an amused laugh. “Thanks for giving me a chance.”

“I should have given you one sooner.” Gabriel grumbled. His face ached and when he reached up he realized part of his face was bandaged. Sam’s face creased in concern and Gabriel didn’t have enough energy to be annoyed. It was kind of nice to be cared for and worried about. Baldur had never done that. His brother had done it for a time but then things changed between them. And then Sam came along who tried too hard and felt too much and didn’t give up. 

“I can heal that.” Sam reached over but Gabriel batted his hand away. He wasn’t sure why. It hurt like hell and he would rather be rid of it, but no, instead he had to put yet another fake mask. What was it about his husband that made him so damn vulnerable?

“Leave it. Rangers value their scars.” He forced a smile when Sam’s face looked horrified. “Hey, it’s okay. You can heal any underlying damage, but I have a reputation I have to protect.”

“I healed your other injuries.” Gabriel blinked, finally connecting what Sam was reacting to. 

“Oh, yea, those. I’m not mad about those.” Gabriel leaned further back into his pillows. “I didn’t earn those. Those were meted out by self-righteous assholes. I should specify that rangers value scars that they’ve earned in the wild. We become as much a part of the land as the rest of the wild.”

“Agreed.” Sam enjoyed this, spending time with Gabriel, getting to know more about him. He didn’t know that about rangers or about how much pride Gabriel took in his occupation. Gabriel was a part of the land and maybe that was why Sam could see himself loving him one day. His husband would always be wild and Sam would always treasure that about him. He shook his head at his own thoughts. It was too soon to be spouting off poetry in his head about Gabriel and his wildness and just what that did for Sam. He just could appreciate a man who refused to bow to the system. Sam had always been shunned by the system even after devoting his entire life to it. Funny that this was where he had ended up in a camp full of rebels, married to one of the main leaders. Gabriel’s rebellion was a streak of orange, always sparking up to the sky. Always reminding others that the future could be brighter. “Can I heal them if they pain you?” Sam hated that something had used his magic to burn his-- Gabriel.

“Make it cosmetic?” Gabriel laughed. “Leave a small burn patch by my eye so everyone knows I fought off a monstrosity with magic?” Sam tried to smile but it was forced. “Hey, you know I didn’t mean you.” Gabriel frowned. “You’re not an abomination. You never were. They just tried to shove you into a box so they could control you.”

“Hmm.” Sam pressed his lips together tightly, but Gabriel saw in his eyes that he was touched.

“Perks of being married to me? Once I’m sold on you, I am fiercely loyal.” Sam didn’t know how Gabriel could look so repentant and fierce all at once. Goddamn, he was smitten. What was it about his wild ranger of a man that left him always fucking longing for more?

“Me too.” Sam said softly. “We’ll find our way together, Gabriel.” He gave his husband a tentative smile, one that was cautiously returned. “Now when can I kill Baldur?” That shocked another laugh out of Gabriel who was delighted to find out that his husband could be petty and jealous. They were going to have so much fun. 

“He’s off on an attack. You can scare him when he comes back.” Gabriel leaned back into the pillows. “Oh, fuck it, yes, Sam, please heal me. This fucking hurts.” Sam burst out laughing, wincing as he pulled at the wrong places of his still healing body. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Sam reached over and this time Gabriel let Sam’s hand come in contact with his face. He hesitantly leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. He could practically feel Sam’s smile and so he didn’t look. He wanted to enjoy this moment without feeling the urge to run again.

Sam’s fingers were gentle, stroking against his cheek into his hair, before Sam’s magic washed against him. It was much weaker than Gabriel remembered feeling before, but Sam was still recovering too. How did Sam find it in him to keep giving and giving even when Gabriel was mostly an asshole? “You’re my asshole.” Gabriel’s eyes snapped open to see Sam’s face close to his. He would have liked to explore that, but he couldn’t help but snort at Sam’s comeback. The mage flushed but chuckled along with him. “You know what I mean.” He added.

“Yes, yes.” Gabriel laced his fingers behind Sam’s neck, tugging him back down. “Kiss me?” He asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Mmhmm.” Sam agreed, looking paler than he had before he healed Gabriel, but that was forgotten as their lips connected. Why hadn’t Gabriel kissed him like this sooner? “Do you want me to answer all your questions?” Sam asked. “Or do you want to stop thinking so damn loud and kiss me?” Gabriel made a content sound, rolling his husband on to his back.

“My turn to take care of you.” He smirked before he leaned down to kiss Sam again. There was something sacred in the way that they fit together, how Sam and him seemed to move together with ease, even with the damn mage in his head. Sam smiled into the kiss and Gabriel knew he was projecting again. He kind of liked doing it. He liked being able to get in Sam’s head without trying all that hard. 

“You know you’re letting me in too, right?”

“Yea, yea.” Gabriel kissed him again. “Maybe that’s the point. I’m not running.”

“I can live with that.”

“Sorry it took me so long.” Gabriel thought better of it after a minute, offering a rare apology. “I’m not going to pretend I’m not fucked up more than one.” And he wasn’t all that certain he should ever tell Sam about specific family relations. He probably should with them being married and all, but this was nice and he didn’t want to ruin the moment for once.

And if he was the one who went down on Sam for once, well, neither of them were complaining. Sam gave back as well as he got and Gabriel had the thought that being married to Sam just might be the start to the biggest adventure of his life.


	13. stirrings

Reveling in their wedded bliss, Gabriel snuggled close to his husband in a rare moment of vulnerability. Sam’s arms wrapped around him and when Gabriel lifted his head up for a kiss, it was well-received and well-returned. He made a soft sound of contentment, flinging an arm over Sam’s body as well, so he could be even closer.

“You’re cute when you’re cuddly.” Sam said softly, gently peppering Gabriel’s head and face with kisses while the ranger smiled. He felt like he was floating in a bubble, nothing could touch them. He even forgot for a moment that they were fighting a war until he heard the sounds of celebration outside.

“Baldur’s back.” Gabriel slowly got up. “We should join by the fire.” Sam shrank back and Gabriel cocked his head to the side. “Sam, we’re rebels. Everyone is welcome at our fire. Besides, I have to make an appearance if I’m going to steal my position back from that lying, stealing bastard.”

“You’re sure?” Sam asked. Gabriel wasn’t sure why that question touched him so tenderly. Maybe it was because Sam was trusting him on this despite a world that had been so cruel to him… or maybe it was just that Sam was trusting him. “I want to be by your side.” Sam said softly. “But not as your pet abomination.”

“You’re my husband.” Gabriel leaned over on his hands and knees to kiss Sam again. “You’re my equal.”

“I’m a mage.”

“We need a mage.” Sam huffed at his answer, still wary but deciding to trust. Gabriel didn’t deserve such trust, but maybe he could be better enough so to earn it.

“You don’t have to earn anything, my ranger.” Gabriel was pulled into Sam’s lap and kissed deeply until he felt himself slipping into the bubble again.

“We can do this all night.” Gabriel kissed Sam before slipping out of his arms. “But first, revolution.” He smirked, standing up. He offered Sam his hand, slightly worried by how worn out Sam seemed. “Did I tire you out?”

“My magic is depleted.” Sam answered. “I am the most human I’ll ever be.”

“Sam, magic doesn’t make you any less human.”

“It doesn’t help people to see me as such.”

“We’re not like that.” Gabriel held up a finger. “Wait here, I will tell them you’re perfectly safe and that you’re mine.” It was a bold claim and it warmed Sam’s heart. “And then when they see you, they will see you as a human. A husband, a lover, a rebel who just happens to be a mage as well.”

“I love your hope.” Sam said simply. Gabriel froze for a second, his brain thinking that Sam was going to say he loved him. And while he had wanted to hear those words, he had been afraid to hear them as well. Everyone who loved him left. (Well, they usually died horrible deaths at the Ministere’s command, but that was all their fates at the end of the day. Revolution was a messy business, even with monsters on their side).

“I’ll be right back.” Gabriel held up a finger before ducking out of the tent. He was much more recovered than he had been when he had woken up-- which might have given some people a start when he showed up looking like his normal self. He quickly got everyone’s attention, explained the situation to them, and received everyone’s word that they would be welcoming to his husband. It was quite remarkable how easily they followed him, like he had never left. He wondered how it would be when Baldur returned.

But then Baldur would meet Gabriel’s husband who held a grudge for the shit Baldur had done to Gabriel. Husband. Heh. Gabriel had a husband and he kind of really liked him. The ranger shook his head, smiling to himself as he practically skipped back to Sam… “Sooo--” He started to announce his good news when he saw Sam’s stricken face. “What is it?” He scanned the rest of Sam, noting the blood that didn’t seem to be his until he noticed the figure lying on the floor of their tent. “Is that-- Death?” He asked slowly, the blood draining from his cheeks. 

Sam nodded. “Is he, you know, dead?” Gabriel was proud of himself for not laughing at his own accidental joke-- it’s just, he didn’t do well with all this end of the world shit. And it felt like shit because Death had been the hope of a powerful ally in this revolution. Not that Gabriel was going to tell Sam that he planned on recruiting the Ministere who lied to Sam most of his life.

“He’s still alive, but I don’t have enough magic to help him.” Sam looked lost, defeated even, and Gabriel didn’t like it one bit.

“Then we’ll just do it the old-fashioned way.” He announced, leaning over to press a kiss to Sam’s head to reassure the both of them. “I’ll go get Jody. You go sit by the fire with Bobby and Garth.”

“I don’t want to go without you.” Sam said softly as he stood up, almost mumbling, as if he expected Gabriel to deny him.

“We’ll go together and then Bobby can go get Jody.” Gabriel amended his statement. “Come on, hubby.” He grinned softly, but Sam still looked overwhelmed and lost.

“Thank you for not making me go alone.” He said.

“You’re stuck with me now, Winchester.” Gabriel looked up and gave him a soft look as he put his arm around Sam’s back. “That means you get my teeth, claws, and ever-charming silver tongue.”

“Thank you.” Sam leaned into his touch. Gabriel wondered how long he had been looking for love, affection, common, everyday reassurance and there had never been any. “Too long.” Sam answered his thoughts. “Ever since my magic came. I killed my dad. No one wanted me around after that-- Dean even needed space for awhile before he came and found me.”

“Dean’s your brother?” Gabriel asked, wanting to make sure. “And didn’t your dad try to kill you first?”

“How--?”

“That first night together, when you were in your death magic tornado of doom beating yourself up-- when I touched you-- I saw the scenes that were bothering you.”

“Oh.” Sam thought back to that night. “That’s how you knew I thought I raped you.”

“Yeppers.” Gabriel said softly. “We’ve come a long way since then-- well, I have. You’ve been pretty consistent. So your brother was the only family who stayed?” Gabriel knew a thing or two about that. Lucifer had taken him in when the cities would have taken him apart and destroyed him at a young age. A teenager with magic and a pussy? Gabriel wouldn’t have lasted a day under their minister: War.

“Yea.” Sam nodded. “He lives in Death’s city.” Sam glanced back at the tent. “Do you think they’re okay? If Death is hurt, then maybe he’s not the only one.”

“We can send scouts out to check.” Gabriel replied. “After we get Jody to Death. ABout that, we should keep that hush-hush for now.” He grabbed a rag hanging out to dry and dipped it in one of the many water buckets around camp. “C’mere.” He scrubbed Death’s blood off of Sam. “There, that’s better.”

“Thanks.” Sam sighed. “That would have made a good first impression.”

“Which you will make regardless. These are my people and you’re my person.” Sam smiled begrudgingly at that and Gabriel had a brief moment of fantasy where he could spend the rest of their lives making up for all the shit Sam had been dealt by people. 

They arrived at the fire, people making space for them to join them. People greeted Sam like he was a normal person and Gabriel could tell it was overwhelming for him, but mostly in a good way. While everyone was distracted by greeting the new mage who looked like he was barely able to hold himself up let alone attack them, Gabriel pulled Bobby aside. Bobby hurried off soon after, getting Jody to where she needed to be. Next, Gabriel sent scouts out to check on Death’s city, giving them the excuse that Sam was worried his brother had gotten lost on the way here. Gabriel wondered if Sam missed Dean. He missed Lucifer sometimes until he remembered what Lucifer had done. Had Dean been a good brother? Or a manipulative one? 

He supposed their paths would cross at some point, but he also planned to ask Sam. He wanted to get to know Sam better, do right by him with this second chance he didn’t deserve. He looked over to see Sam sitting near Ellen, sucked into conversation. Gabriel smiled. Sam looked good here, but maybe that was Gabriel just being selfish. Sam had joined his way of life because his life (and house) had burned down around him. Gabriel winced. Maybe they could rebuild, so Sam could have his little home in the woods again. Gabriel kind of missed it. Kind of missed coming home.


End file.
